


The Heirs

by kagamicchi_77



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi x Kagami brothers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagamicchi_77/pseuds/kagamicchi_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen if Kiseki no sedai discover that kagami has relationship with Akashi ? and what 's this relation is?<br/>I change the story name from (because of you) >> to (The Heirs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sleeping over

**Author's Note:**

> sorry english is not my native language, sorry for bad grammar.

“Oi, that is really interesting this is my first time in sleep over with my friends” kagami said at first when he inter large room with Japanese style eight beds. “We are not friends, nanodayo.” Midorima said when he adjust his glasses. Himuro give his brother kind pat on his back “ what is wrong with you bro this is not your first”.  
Kagami runs to futon that’s nearest to window “ family sleeping with you and Alex does not account, I will sleep here”  
“ Oi, Bakagami I choose this futon before you, get out” kagami kick him out “ get out Ahomine” only to find two pair of scissors pass them to stop near their heads at wall after scratch their cheeks “ let me hear your nice voices again Daiki and Kagami and I swear that will be last word will spall it” Akashi spoke from dark spot around him shown his golden eye and open-close scissors , which make them hug each other and shack like little kittens.  
After they lay on their futon, Kagami look over them to say “ where is Kuroko ??” to hear monotone voce replay beside him “ I am here Kagami-kun” .  
….  
….  
“AHHHHH, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRING TO DO ?? ARE YO TRING TO SCREW ME?” Kagami said when he hugging his older brother who was set on next futon.  
‘silent’  
‘ silent’  
Kagami after clam, eyed all ‘!?’ that are over their heads, to fall his crimson eyes on one grey eye owned by black heard boy who is now set away by Murasakibara’s futon “ Tatsuya??” , “If you there who’s I am hugging then??” then he turns to meet red-gold eyes for boy that he hug tightly, to blank twice. To hear all GOM “ RUN AWAY BAKA” .  
…………………………………….  
After 15 min  
After survive Kagami’ life , all of them try sleep but Kagami protest “ oi, its only 10 will sleep now?”, blond model jump from his futon “Kagamicchi is right, why don’t we try play?”  
“ Oi Kise don’t involve me in this girly stuff’  
“We have practice tomorrow, you should sleep well, nanodayo”  
“Kagami-kun you are like elementary child who go to trip with his friends”  
“SHUT UP KUROKO”  
“Too noise, you will wake Aka-chin”  
“I am with them why don’t we try it, half hour won’t affect right? Taiga do you have any suggestions?”  
“ Amm, what about ‘mimic’? you have to mimic anything-one and other guess what you mimic”  
“ No I won’t play game that make fun of me bad bro. oh ok because we don’t know each other well, how about all of you share one of your secrets, pics anything that worth ”  
“ yeah that’s look fine Kurokocchi show me your pics when you were baby” Kise when he try to hug Kuroko.  
“It’s don’t look alright, like that. Why don’t make this secrets spoken by other”  
All of them look surprised from what Kagami just said, Himuro laugh wake them from their shook “ did your devil side shown now? I think its wonderful idea”  
“Who’s think you can think Bakagami, I will choose Midorima”  
“Why me nanodayo? Then I will choose you”  
“ No you can’t choose him this is rule”  
“Then Kise nanodayo”  
“ I will choose Aominecchi”  
“ I will…” Kagami was thinking when Himuro snap him “Taiga”  
“No you can’t I were choose you”  
Himuro with smirk “You can’t because I did that before you”  
“I will choose Murasakibara- kun”  
“I will crush you, mura-chin give me my hot chocolate I wanna sleep”  
“Play with us Atsushi and I will make it for you”  
“ I will choose mura-chin” and rest his head on Himuro’s sloppily  
“Taiga you will take Kuroko-san”  
“ Wait about Akashi ?”  
“you can’t see that he sleeping Bakagami?”  
“I don’t mean what he try to make us think, Ahomine. He defiantly wake. There is no normal person who don’t move for more than 30min. Did he die or something?”  
“Of course I am not KAGAMI TAIGA, who can sleep with your noise loud voice”  
“Kagami-kun be smart after 10 pm”  
All of them start laugh at heating- now Kagami, “I will start than, Kise this your lucky day”  
‘Kagami show them picture in his phone for cute 5-years boy with baby-blue hear sleeping with stuffed bunny in his hand’  
Kise with his nose-bleed “Kurokocchi, cute Kagamicchi send it to me.”  
“Cute, nanodayo. How you get this pic”  
“Kuro-chin look so sweet I want eat him”  
“Oi Tetus how you only share this pic to this Baka only”  
“ yo this pic I get it from his grandma, he don’t know that”  
“Kurokocchi let Kagamicchi only enter his house how mean.” T^T  
“Kagami-kun, your be devil after 10pm also, I won’t be your shadow anymore”  
“You were really cute Kuroko-san, now this your turn”  
“Murasakibara-kun can sleep without sweet, only if there is one to sing for him”  
“Oh really, awesome”  
“Muracchi, like angels how cute”  
“I have pic for muro- chin when he at 7 he was cute also”  
‘He show them pic for woman ‘Alex’ hug two small cute boys with kissing marks on their faces, one with black hair wearing cat ears and other red hair wear tiger ear and hold big lollypop ’  
“TATSUYA HOW THE HELL YOU GIVE HIM THIS PIC, YOU CANT GIVE HIM OUR CHILDHOOD MEMORIES BECAUSE HE IS YOUR TEAMMATE” (in English)  
“yeah I can do that don’t forget I am the older” (in English)  
“ why they speak in foreign’ did they think we won’t understand, tsc..?”  
“ oh Aominecchi understand?”  
“of course he not, I don’t understand also, nanodayo”  
Kuroko stop Kagami from shouting with his monotone “Kagami-kun was so cute, how you turned into scary person?”. Now Kagami flush and push Kuroko away “ shut up brat don’t call me cute I was not cute at all”  
“ hmm, muro-chin Kaga-chin cute look at his face”  
“I know I always say my little brother look cute like little kitten”  
“ shut up shut up I am not cute I am scary just like Kuroko say”  
“ Goman Kagami –kun, I pull my words you are cute”  
Now there was black shadow around Kagami and look scary “Who say I am cute again”  
“Hehe Taiga stop show your black side, now its my turn I think my information will shook you all even Akashi- san”  
“Tatsuya I don’t have something like that”  
“Kagami-kun, I was think to be 5 stars cook was the most surprising thing ever”  
“Yeah, that’s surprising also but not like this scary tiger have angelic voice you could ever listen”  
…  
…  
…  
“HUUH??”  
“What this Baka can sing?”  
“How that’s can be, nanodayo?”  
“Kagamicchi, have nice voice! wow sing Kagamicchi please sing”  
“Stop this please, Tatsuya what the hell are talking about I don’t ever sing in front of you or anyone else how did you say something like that”  
Now surprising face shown by Himuro for first time in his life “What the Huck are saying, you was at singing club at school when we was at America, you sing for me at my 10th birthday and we have channel at youtube that you were singing at and I am playing piano”  
…  
…  
All eyes now only on Kagami how try to get out from this “oh yeah I know that , but all those thing was at elementary school, now my voice change of course I don’t have this angelic voice anymore”  
“ Kagami-kun I want to listen to your singing”  
“HUH? What are you talking about I won’t embarrass myself in front of GoM”  
“Kagamicchi, please sing I want listen to that”  
“ yeah baka, sing I won’t laugh believe me”  
“Taiga how about you sing that song that your mother was sing it for you and I will sing with you to help you”  
All of them back to their futon waiting to song. Kagami take long breath, and start sing with close eyes he was shaking at first but he stop after few seconds from singing. It was song for children but its not stop them from love it from his angelic voice even Murasakibara forget his snacks and sleep after two minutes, the same happen to Midorima.  
Kagami open his eyes to look at sparkles that fill Kuroko eyes “I am Kagami-kun number 1 fan”  
“Oi boy you make half of them fell sleep”  
“Kagamicchi nice voice make Akashicchi smile, look. Should we take picture ”  
“You make Atsushi and Midorima-san sleep also. Now I want sleep also, night”  
……………………………………………. (01:30)  
After two Hours from sleeping Akashi wake from that strange dream to look over all those sleeping heads, sign slightly than pull Atsushi hand away from his waist. Get up to near window to look at full moon. [That dream again? It’s been years from seeing her face, I was nearly to forget her beautiful face, her soft hand, her strawberry-mint scent, her Angelic voice that make him fell sleep within minute.]  
Than start to whisper to her face that appear in moon that start to appear from dark clouds, with his silent tears “Why you comeback, don’t you know how much I hate you, betrayer woman. I really I don’t remember you. You never love me you always want to back to him I hate him, if I find him I will kill him, so that you can see him” than show his scary smile  
Now he fist his hand and hit window with it when he see here smile “Don’t smile now I will never forgive you. Don’t show me you cheap smile that you always do when you listen to his voice”  
Akashi close his eyes, and back one step, to feel some cool air hit his face “Akashi?!”  
He open his eyes to meet crimson ones when its owner enter from window than close it “why you wake up?”  
“Kagami? Why you come from window like thieves?” , Kagami put his hand behind his neck “my dad call me, and I didn’t want to bother you guys. Now night, I mean good night”  
Kagami just pass him to smell that scent again. Without thinking Akashi grip his T-shirt from back.


	2. kagami' problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your supporting ^^  
> and thanks for all comments ^^

“Kagami? Why you come from window like thieves?” , Kagami put his hand behind his neck “my dad call me, and I didn’t want to bother you guys. Now night, I mean good night”  
Kagami just pass him to smell that scent again. Without thinking Akashi grip his T-shirt from back. “This is your smell, it’s like”, he stop and Kagami start smell his shirt “I just shower, do you think it’s bad?” .  
“No, it’s really nice”. Kagami give him shy smile “Yeah, Kuroko borrow me his shampoo because I forget bring mine”  
“Wait you just say you take shower?” Kagami understand what his main “It was raining from half an hour, so I needed to change before comeback” with this answer Kagami lay on his futon and close his eyes. While Akashi back to his futon.  
……………………………………………………….. Next Morning  
Most of them wake because of food’ smell. Sitting lazily around Japanese style table full of Japanese foods.  
“I am hungry Aka-chin can I start?” Akashi answer with close eyes “No You must wait for the rest, Atsushi”  
“Ohaio mina, Dai-Chan why are you sleeping here that not polite”. “shud up Satsuki, oi Akashi can we start now?”  
“No, Aho-Dai-Chan. Kagamin still didn’t come. I just see him out talking at mobile in English, wow he really can speak English very well I don’t understand what he said but I think he face a problem”  
“What do you mean Momoi-san?”  
Momoi go to hug him “Tetsu- kun”. “Momoi-san please can you tell us what did you mean?”  
“Good morning” kagami said when he enter the room.  
All of them look at him as he sit near his brother who look at him in fear “Taiga, what’s goon on?” kagami start eat calmly. As all do so Momoi try to break that cold atmosphere “I notice that your room light was open until 11, why?”  
“Oh yeah Momoicchi we were playing interesting game that Kagamicchi and Himuro-san suggest it, that all of us choose one and detect anything about him, picture or secret. Kagamicchi show us cute picture for Kuroko when he was baby”  
“HUH?? Really? Kagamin please send it to me”  
He give her his sweet smile “How about ask Kuroko, it’s not main so I can’t just give it to you”  
“Kagami-kun you learn how trade girls finally”, Momoi turn to Kuroko and hug him “Tetsu-kun. I want your picture”. Kuroko try to skip from her arm. Between all that, Murasakibara “Muro-chin can you give me your sushi, you not..”  
Kagami cut him “You can take mine”, Murasakibara with cute face “Oh really? Can I”  
“Yeah you can” with anther sweet smile  
“Kagami-kun are alright?? You don’t eat like always?”  
“Kagamin? Dai-chan said that you can eat mountain from burgers. Did he lied at or something?”  
“Huh?”  
“Kagami- Kun did you hate the traditional breakfast?”  
“Huh, no, why you guys talk like I am monster”  
Finally, Akashi speak with his usual clam and constant voice “The chafe can make American breakfast he can cook anything”  
Kagami panicked when all attention was on him. “Oi Oi why you do that out of sudden?”  
“Taiga maybe we should talk, can you follow me please?” he stand “can you please excuse us we have family discussion. We will follow you guys for practice” with that he pull Kagami with him out.  
“…”  
“ AHHHHH”  
all of them look at Kise “ T^T. I also want to have brother to discuss with him some family things that not fair, ssu”  
“HAHA, Kise did you feel jealous from their relationship.” “Anoo, Aomine-kun I feel jealous too Kagami-kun is mine he should tell me everything” all of them look at Kuroko expressionless face  
“Kurokocchi/ Tetsu-kun” T^T  
……………………………………………. At other room  
Himuro entered anther room followed by Kagami “what’s wrong Tatsuya?” Himuro turned to him and pat his shoulder “Taiga did something happen? You don’t look alright at all”  
Kagami frown cutely “What? Don’t tell me that because I don’t ate like monster” Himuro can’t stop himself form smile evilly and nip out Kagami’s cheek “Stop being cute that don’t stop me from knowing the truth. Momoi-san heard you when talk at mobile and she said you was angry, did something happen there?”  
“AH AH AH, stop that hurts. And stop call me cute I am not cute at all. Also about what happen there is nothing serious I was talking with Alex, she will come next week”  
Himuro leave Kagami “Huh? Really? That’s all?”  
“Yeah what can also happen? And now we should go to practice before that midget-sama tearing our life out”  
“HEHEHE, Taiga why you afraid a lot from him? He can’t do anything to you”  
Now Taiga hug himself and look away to say in mysterious way “I don’t afraid form him, but I can’t stop myself from feel that I shouldn’t met him. No we mustn’t met”  
Himuro couldn’t understand what his brother mean.  
………………………………………………………………………… At court after running for Hour to warm up  
“Now we play 4 on 4 Satsuki- san did you finish your formations?”  
She smile “YES, first team will consist of Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun and Kagami-kun”  
“HUH? Yeah Satsuki why you but me with this Baka”  
“Who’s want to be with you Aho I want my shadow”  
“I put you together to learn how to play in one team”  
“I don’t harmonize with any of them”  
To see Momoi smile to him “Kagamin can do it I know that, Akashi-kun and Kuroko-kun will be the captains”  
“Wow my Kurokocchi is captain”  
“Oi Oi, Tetsu that’s your first”  
“Than me against Tetsuya, interesting”  
“I will do my best Akashi-kun”  
Each captain look at his team and tell their strategy  
“Now Shintarou you will be on the tip-off”  
“No, leave it to me at the end Murasakibara can’t beat me in jumping”  
All of them look at Kagami and Akashi in fear “Leo today are in last place, maybe I was should make Takao bring your lucky item”  
“Oi Baka you should not protest, this Akashi orders you should just….”  
Akashi cut him “Ok Kagami Taiga show us what you can do”  
“HUH? Yeah Akashi you will let him do it?”  
“Akashi’ team you must come to start”  
Kagami faced Murasakibara, Momoi throw the ball both of them jump.  
Now ball in Aomine way, who was shook like other. “Ahomine”  
Aomine wake to catch the ball and run, to find Murasakibara in his face.  
“Daiki don’t hold ball so long give it to Shintarou”  
Aomine don’t listen and try to pass Murasakibara, suddenly the ball disappeared from his hand, see Kagami smirk than pass Himuro and Kise so easily and dunk powerfully the ball  
“Don’t think you are alone Ahomine”  
“ yea baka why you stale the ball from me, we are at the same team”  
“stop it we should go to defiance, nanodayo”  
Kuroko pass ball to Kise “ nice pass Kurokocchi, ssu”  
Kise pass Midorima and Akashi and jump coping Kagami’ dunk, to stop by Kagami who he don’t from where he come.  
***  
At branch where Takao, Hyuga, Aida, Reo, Kasamatsu and Wakamatsu who come to watch them play  
“From where did he come?”  
“No way did I just see Dai-Chan can’t catch with Kagamin’ speed?”  
“Don’t tell me this baka enter the zone in this match. Bakagami”  
***  
Now after 3 min from starting  
“Don’t you notice something in Kagami mina?” Kasamatsu said when he watch Kagami’ moves  
“Other than he don’t let anyone shot, no. he looks like our badass ourii-sama” Wakamatsu said  
“He now unstoppable, look at how shin-chan look anger ”  
“No not that Takao”  
“Then you of course mean that he will killed by my Sei-chan”  
“his breath so heavy, and his cheeks stat redden, also his super speed start decline rapidly , I don’t think this is his capacity, did it Aida-san ”  
“Yeah I notice his sweats more than normal ”  
“Yeah play with KnS so difficult he put a lot pressure on himself”  
“No Hyuga, and look don’t you think that he who put that pressure on them”  
*** 5 min ->(32 to 12) for Akashi team  
At the court Kagami was stand near Midorima for second “Midorima can you change with me? I will stop Murasakibara now for sure”  
“Huh, wait Kagami. No you can’t” Midorima with wide eyes “Akashi we need time out”  
Now Murasakibara who see Kagami try stop him, get him anger “Tor Hummer”  
“Noooo, not that Atsushi stooop”  
“Kagamiii?!!”  
But its too late, now Kagami rolling like dead body after he fall “TAIGA”  
“Kagami-kun”


	3. Kagami' fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami gets a fever and all of GoM and other fuse about his cuteness. And how they end to meet the Akashi' father.

All of them run to him, Midorima turned him to lay in his back “Takao did you bring my luck item?”  
“What happen did he die?”  
“ yeah shin-chan, a thermometer” give it to Midorima to measure Kagami Heat.  
“ what’s wrong Midorima- Kun? Did Kagami sick?”  
Midorima show them the number shown in the thermometer “39.2, this degree of course can kill him.”  
Immediately Himuro lifts Kagami and run out with him  
*** After 30 min  
After Akashi’ family doctor check on Kagami “it was a good idea, that you put him in cold water Himuro-san, did that happen a lot to him?”  
“No, not exactly, but when it happens we immediately do that. But didn’t he look like he found difficult to breathe? Didn’t he need to go to hospital?”  
“No, no need, you should only monitor his heat, and if it rises again then you should take him to the hospital” then he excused himself.  
“Oi, that baka how he catches cold, so easily. And wait did he play like that when he has a fever? Are you kidding me?”  
“I had to know from the first” all of them turned to Himuro “I had to guess from the first. He has lost his appetite suddenly, his voice is quiet and being at max energy. How can I be so stupid?”  
“It’s like it happen a lot Himuro- san, nanodayo”  
“Muro-chin, I am sorry I won’t use tor hummer again when Kaga-chin is near. Also, I won’t eat my snacks for today”  
“it’s too much effort Mura, can you make it for a week?”  
“no Atsushi you don’t need to do that, it’s not your fault. And you guys you don’t need to stay here you should continue your practice, I will stay here with him”  
“No Himuro-san it’s my duty to stay with my light.”  
“Its also my duty to stay with Kurokocchi when he help Kagamicchi”  
“I will stay also, because I don’t need to improve anymore”  
“Aominecchi, you want to skip practice for a trivial cause it’s immoral, ssu”  
“What about staying with Kurokocchi? I don’t see the morality in that”  
Akashi was about to intervene, but he was stopped by those slaps that fell on the faces of the four (Himuro, Kuroko, Kise and Aomine). “Who says you will just skip like that. Did you want to see my unkind face?” Riko with scary smile, Hyuga adjust his glasses “I advise you guys don’t try to think of that. just go”  
Now Aomine start shouting “What’s wrong with you flat chest woman?”  
….  
….  
“Aomine- kun you were a good friend and powerful light. Hope you rest in peace”  
“Huh?”   
All of sudden Aomine felt a shiver apply in his spine.  
…………… after more than 1 hour  
At court after the match “yeah yeah, where‘s our pride we have beaten badly from our kouhai”  
“Yeah Hyuga at least your kouhais didn’t play here. Aomine maybe we should ask Aide-san to join our school so that you will come to practice” Imayoshi said, cleaning his glasses  
“Yeah, like I will do that. I have come just to play with my former team not because I afraid from sirein ugly coach”  
“maybe you can face her with this fact, she’s behind you, nanodayo”  
Now Aomine jump like a scared kitten “Where? When? Why?”  
All of them laugh at him “HAHAHA, I don’t know that you have a sense of humor , shin-chan”  
“Midorima, you are dying”  
“stop it now, and if you have more energy you can do 20 laps” Akashi said when he close-open his holy scissors.  
…………………………………At room that Kagami was sleeping in it   
Momoi, Aide and Reo looking at Kagami’ redden face, and his hair now have two kitten’ like ears Momoi made them with his hair and gel “look Riko-san this cute right? Right”   
“Momoi-san you can’t make with someone’ ace that” she said that with her phone up to take some pictures.  
“Riko-san why did you take pictures then?”  
“Huh?” then her face redden “he’s our ace I can do what I want”  
Now Kagami starts open his eyes slowly, to see them so close “Coach, Momoi and Mibuchi? Why are you all here?” with a soft voice.   
They back so he can set “ AH, what happen, why I am sleeping here instead of being at court?”  
Riko without thinking slam his head “ BaKagami did basket all…” she stop when she see him hold his head in pain “Riko-san/chan you can’t hit Kagamin/Tai-chan like that”  
“ oh goman Kagami-kun”  
“Ah, never mind, now can you tell me what happen please? And why I gain a new nickname?” he said that when he rub his left eye tiredly   
When he talks, he found that they look with dreamy eyes on something above him so he turn his head, and look above him to surprises by Reo hugging him, saying with his feminine way “Ah, kawaii kawaii Tai-chan Ahhh” now Kagami try to slip from him, but he has no energy “Get away from me, crazy girly boy.”   
“Ah kawaii, I can’t bear it anymore” she collapses in a dramatic way   
“Momoi san hold yourself, that’s good you finally wake Kagami-kun now should eat so that you can take your medicine” Riko, as she put food in front of him.  
“Oh, it’s looking so good Riko-chan than you cook?”  
“I help her also Mibuchi-san.. haiaku Kagamin eat it you don’t anything from morning”  
“I don’t want” and try to get away from the bed.  
But Mibuchi hold him “ya ya where did you think are you going Kitten. Your heat rises again so that you must eat so that you can take your medicine”  
“Kagamin say ‘Aahh’” Momoi when she holds the spoon for him, but he just turns his head away like kids.  
“Ya, Kagamin stop act so childish you should eat” now she move spoon to his side, but he do the same.  
Now Riko becomes angry “If you don’t eat this I will triple your training”   
Now the door opened and they hear that cheerful voice “Guys its look like Kagamicchi wake”  
“Taiga?!” Tatsuya enter room with Kise  
“Tatsuya, help me”  
Reo gets away from him so that he gets up to lose his balance and fall into Tatsuya arms to catch him “Taiga you should stay in your bed, you can’t even stand”   
“His heat rise again also”  
“What? Did you give him medicines?” Midorima ask when he enters the room  
“this baka refuse to eat, he act so childish. We can’t give him it without eating”  
“I am not.. Childish.. and….” He was speaking when he notices their eyes on his head   
Hyuga adjust his glasses “If we forget your huge size and weird eyebrows, you look cute”  
“HUH?!”  
“Kagami-kun did you turn into a cat when sick? Even if I don’t want to see you sick again. But those ears suit you”  
“Niko-chin do you want chocolate?” Murasakibara hand him chocolate bar   
“HUH?! Ears?? CAT?? NIKO? What’s wrong?”   
Momoi show him mirror “Look. I make it with your hair when slept isn’t cute, na Kagamin na na”  
“WHAT THE HELL? WHY DO YOU PLAY WITH SOMEONE ELSE HAIR?”  
He stops when he sees her tears “Oi Oi don’t cry, ya I don’t mean to shout on you”  
“AHAAAHA Kagamin so mean. I hate you, you’re not cute at all” Momoi start cry in Kuroko’ arms.  
“Kagami-kun made a girl cry again, Kagami-kun should learn how trade girls”  
“Shut up Kuroko, and Momoi I really don’t..” Kagami starts coughing hardly   
Midorima cut him “stop it now, Kagami your heat still high I can sense it from here, back to your bed. And if this food is made by any girl within this room, please throw it. We want to reduce his heat not to reduce his days in life”  
“Midorin so mean I hate you”  
“I never really mind it, nanodayo”  
“Yaaa Tatsuya what are you doing put me down”   
Tatsuya look at his eyes when he carries him in bride style “Oh my princess don’t be shy”   
Kagami blush hardly, say in English “what are you doing stupid they will think we are gays. Put me down”   
“So what. I don’t care babe. Oh do you need to be alone with me? _wink_ I think we should go to next room” in English, now Kagami face turned redder and start hit his brother’ shoulder.  
“stop what are you both doing” Midorima says when he push his glasses to cover his red cheeks   
“No, don’t listen to him please behave like we are not here” Momoi and Aida are holding out their phones’ camera   
“HUH. What are you both do?” Kagami shout “And you stop that now and put me down”  
……………… after 2 hours in living room   
Kagami and Aomine were playing some video games. And now they start fight again.  
“Oi Bakagami look because of you I lost. Get your leg from my hand’ wire” Aomine kicks kagami lag away.  
Kagami angrily kicsk his waist “no I don’t, only losers will blame others because of their disability”   
“What did you say baka?”  
“You who said you lose because of my leg, and the one before it you lose because Kise pass in front of you, and the one before, before this one because you get annoyed from Murasakibara was munching his chips beside you. Should I mention other 2 rounds before it?”  
“Mine-chin ‘munch’ bad at football ‘munch’ even Mido-chin ‘munch’ can won over him ‘munch’”   
“Shut up Murasakibara, I don’t play stupid’s games”  
“Oi stop, the one who can beat me is only me”  
“Please stop this lame sentence, we already beat you”   
“Stop that Dai-chin, Kagamin your voices are so loud, Akashi-kun’ cats sleep next door”  
“…”  
“…”  
“HUH??!”  
“I should hide, today cancers should avoid cats, nanodayo”  
“Muro-chin, Nanao-chin so evilly she will bite us. She crashed my snacks once also, she’s so scary”  
“Huh? Are you afraid from small cat? I think your size scarier. And all cats are cute unlike dogs”  
“Meow..Meooooooow” they heard from out side   
“No, she’s scarier than Akashi himself we must hide Baka”  
All of them start to search about a place to hide when Kise say “I will jump from the window. I don’t want anything to happen to me handsome face bye, have fun, ssu” he jumps, 5 Sec pass, and they heard him scream like high-school-girl.   
“Nanaocchi, why you hate me, ssu “T^T  
They panic when they heard the name and see Kise’ face scratched.   
“WE ARE ALL SURROUNDED” all GoM screamed when black cat with crimson scary eyes stand in front of them.  
And she now stares at Midorima.   
“Mido-chin she stares at you”  
“I Know. I really hate cats” Midorima fall when cat come closer.  
“wow she can make “ankle breaker” move I should put that in my data”  
“Just a minute, he falls because he was shaking. Why all of you frightened from this cat. And Kuroko why are you standing there alone?”  
“when I am here she will not notice me, just ignore me like other Kagami-kun”  
Kagami turned to see the cat about jump on Midorima, so he yells “Niaow stop. Leave him”  
All eyes turned to him “Niaow?”  
“yes that what was written in her necklace?”  
She now turned to him. “Kagami-kun you are really bad at kanjis her name is ‘Nanao’. And you should run if don’t want hate cats as well”  
“Bakagami you….” Aomine stops when Cat jump into Kagami arms happily, and he hug her like they know each other for a long time “Good girl, now why are you scaring them?”  
She responds by rub her face in his neck and wave her tail “Meow Meow”  
Tatsuya play with her ears “Cute are you scared from this cute thing? Ya Taiga what she says?”  
“ she’s hungry, lets go to find something for you”, she jumps over his shoulder resting around his neck.  
He turned to meet their blank faces “I want help did you know where is kitchen?, Oi, what’s wrong with those ugly faces you make?”  
“Did you know her Kagami-kun?”  
“yes, we met yesterday”  
“Oi Baka how you tame this wild cat, she only listens to Akashi”  
“Meowwww”  
“oh, sorry, we will go now.” He said to the cat, so she starts lick his neck and he laughs softly and cough again “Hahah ‘cough’ hhhaha stop that please stop”  
“Oh she really loves you Kagamicchi, maybe I should dying my hair red to leave me without scratches” Kise hugs Kagami right hand with his fake tears   
“ No, she really kind, I will prove it to you . Give me your hand” Kagami rises his hand to him   
Kise blushes and do as he told, Kagami holds Kise’ hand in his warm hand and led him to the cat head and rub her soft fur “ cats love when you rub between their ears”   
Kise looks happily to Kagami “Wow. she let me play with her”  
“Kagamin, let me try also”, “I wanna try this too Kaga-chin”  
“What’s the cause of all this noise?” Akashi enters the room wearing dark blue kimono, which explain the cause of his disappearing after practice   
“Shintarou can you explain why your voices messed up my meeting with the family” Akashi crossed his arms over his chest , waiting for the answer.  
Kagami turned to him who was giving his back to the door “Oh Akashi. Sorry for that, but it’s like your cat like scare them a lot, and she is hungry”   
Akashi was shocked, but he succeeds in covering this with his cool-attitude “Nanao, come”  
And she jumps immediately into his arms.  
“Seijuurou why you take so long?” Sedate man looks like he is in a medial of 40s with some gray tuft between his dark brown hairs, appears wearing the same kimono that Akashi wears.  
“Otue-san?”  
All of them look at the man, so he looks at them and smile “then you are my son’ friends? Nice to meet you. Can you identify for yourselves? I’m Akashi Sibaro”  
“nice to meet you too Akashi-san, we are Akashi friends from middle school, And basket team. I’m Midorima Shintarou”  
“I’m Momoi Satsuki I was the manager, and this is Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you, sir” she give him her beautiful smile.  
“Kise Ryouta, I’m modal, ssu”  
“Murasakibara Atsushi”  
“Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you to, sir” Bowed 90 degrees.  
Akashi’ father surprises at first, but then he just turns to Kagami, who was awkwardly rub his back neck “Hi, I’m..” he cut by the Akashi’ father smirk “Kagami Taiga”  
They all surprised, look at both of them  
“Do know me?”   
“Of course I do. I admired you, you’re the only one, who could humiliate my son and put him in his place”


	4. when i was 11!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami starts remember his past, and kise can't see him crying.

“Do know me?”  
“Of course I do. I admired you, you’re the only one, who could humiliate my son and put him in his place”  
The all now shocked  
Kagami was confused “What are you saying Akashi-san? It was a win or loss brook game, the absolutes are just theories we can study them, but they don’t exist in real life. So if you never loss that’s not mean you will never do”  
Sibaro starts laugh hardly which confuse Kagami and other more “Sorry I just can’t stop myself from admiring you more you even smarter than Seijuurou”  
Seijuurou smack his scissors on the door to say with a dark tone “Otue-san just to remind you, we have important meeting”  
Sibaro replays coolly “yeah. I really forget. Have fun kids”.  
……………………………………………………………….  
After the family meeting end Seijuurou stop his father “Otue-san can I know the reason of what happens, today?”  
“did it strange to meet my only son friends?”  
“Yeah it’s strange but not that what I mean. Kagami, how do you know him? You were never interested in something related to basket.”  
“of course I don’t, but what about you, being soft to invite your rival to your house? I know you’re not ideal to just accept defeat sportingly, and if you do then get ready because this kid will rob everything from you, just like he did before”  
He continues, standing behind Akashi chair and lean his body over his son whispering “If there is anyone you must hate, they will be him. And if you can remove him from your way, you must do without hesitating for a moment”  
Akashi stood from his chair “What do you mean?”  
“I mean nothing, back to your friends I will back to Kyoto today, and you should back also within two days”  
Sibaro left his son fighting his thoughts alone”  
Akashi hold his fist tightly “Kagami Taiga”  
………………………………………………………………….  
[Black, darkness, and only that wailing invaded that darkness, which whish it’s owner began gradually appearing, he was in the eleventh year-old with red hair a little long been able to hide the source of the two lines of bloody-tears that began to dry up, this is the blood that was covering his body, which starts cool gradually.  
Weak voice whisper in the child’ ear “Taiga I’m very happy that I finally see you even if it’s our last meet I’m happy that your face is last my eyes will see. Taiga you should survive. Taiga, you will meet your..” she stops because of that thing slam in her back  
The child just watch like that, he starts screaming without stopping]  
Kagami wake from his sleep, breathe hardly and his tears flow from his eyes. Without thinking he grip his phone and get out from the room.  
“Kagamicchi?!” Kise wake because his light sleeping, when Kagami bumped into his leg slightly when he pass him. Kise rub his eyes and grip Aomine hair, who was lying beside him “Aominecchi wake up”.  
“Oi Kise leave me”  
“Aominecchi Kagamicchi not here. what if something happens to him”  
Aomine doesn’t respond, so Kise decide to follow Kagami alone.  
………………………………………………………………. Outside near basket court  
Kagami was waiting the other side to respond his call “Hello. Taiga”  
“Hello dad, I want to ask you about something”  
“What’s wrong? Taiga I was thinking that you call me because you will say you will back”  
“No, we closed this topic before. Now dad what happened at my 11 birthday?”  
Kagami’ father shocked “did you remember something?”  
Taiga try to fight his tears “ No it was just unclear dreams start with my birthday party and end with blood, dad please tell me”  
His father breath hardly to say “I don’t Know”  
Kagami starts shouting “please tell me if it’s happened, and if not why I dreamed in something like that. That’s not my first time, but this one was clear, and why I feel it, like my body remember this pain?”  
“Taiga all I know is you should return. And about that night, no one knew what happened but you. At that day I was not with you, I had business trip and you stayed with Alex. At the second day before sunrise they found you covering with blood and amnesic completely. After that you start to recall us and some events, but still can’t recall that day….”  
Kagami stops listening to what his father says, because of all those black memories that start hit him. “Taiga?! Taiga are you listening? Taiga tell me do you remember anything?”  
“Bye” that’s all he could say before the end with his father. He starts shaking and his legs can’t carry him anymore, the falls on the ground like broken glass.  
Kise who was arriving from the few minutes “Kagamicchi?!” he was approaching him, but he stops when he notices something  
Kagami was shaking and biting his lips like he trying to stop his wailing. But no he can’t continue do that, his tears start flowing, flow and flow he can’t stop them anymore. So he just hugs his legs and buried his face between them to cry like a lost child.  
Kise can’t watch that anymore, he was about approach Kagami, but he stopped by hand grips his right shoulder “Stop Kise you can’t go now it’s his private moment let him”  
“Aominecchi?! But I don’t see him as weak as it now he looks so broken”  
“He will not like to be found crying like a baby, leave him, he will be alright”  
“NO, I Can’t he’s Kagamicchi I can’t just lift him”  
Now Aomine feel something “ wait Kise there is strange move there”  
“Huh?? Thief?”  
“I don’t Know stay here I will check, don’t move.”  
Aomine disappears between trees, because of his super speed he was about to catch that man with black suits, but man disappear suddenly. He turned around and see if there is anyways to skip but no, there is nothing so that he decide to back.  
“Kise? What are you doing ?”  
“Aominecchi? I was searching about Kagamicchi. I don’t Know where he is go”  
“Don’t worry Kise he will be alright, and he is too stupid to can hidden something. You can tomorrow help him. Now stop crying he will be fine”  
………………………………………………………………………………. Next day  
At the breakfast  
Kagami was eating like a monster (like his normal), Kise look at him “Kagamicchi, do you feel alright?”  
“What’s wrong Kise? like it’s your first time seeing him eat like that, at least he looks better than yesterday.  
“Yeah, my cute monster back. Ya Taiga you can have my plate also. I love when you eat lie that”  
“Kaga-chin look happy today also”  
“Yes, I am happy, today I will play basket with you guys.” Kagami replays with his bright smile  
Kise was looking at Kagami with concerned, which make Kuroko ask “Kise-kun, are you alright?”  
Aomine turns to Kise “What? Did you catch Kagami’ cold?”  
Kise try to be his cheerful self “No I’m alright. Kurokocchi, are you worry about me? I’m so happy”  
……………………………………………after 3 hours practicing  
Aida shouts “good job guys you can have 30 minutes as a break”  
They enter the lockers room.  
“Oi, I’m so tired” Aomine lying on the bench  
Kagami kicks Aomine out of the bench “it’s not yours, get away”  
Aomine fall “Bakagami, how do you dare?” jump from floor to grip on Kagami collar  
They start to fight.  
“I was thinking when they will start it? I thought they wouldn’t fight for today, nanodayo”  
Suddenly Kagami pushes Aomine to feel two pair of scissors, cut his arm, all of them surprised because this is the first time one of Akashi targets, survive from his holy scissors.  
“Taiga/ Kagamicchi, are you alright” the hold his slightly bloody-wound arm.  
Kagami turned angrily to Akashi “What just are you trying to do, Baka?”  
‘Silent’  
And room temperature starts drop, which make other try to solve problem  
“Bakakagamiiii”  
“haha, Kagamicchi you’re so funny, now say sorry” Kise said as he and Aomine to get Kagami out of Akashi’ sight  
“No baka, ya Kagami beg to save your life, nanodayo”  
“Akashi-kun, you of course won’t care about what Kagami-kun said because of his stupidness”  
“stop all, I want to see what he will do? Kill me, I don’t doubt that can do it”  
Kise hold his arm “Kagamicchi stop now and let’s go outside”  
“No Kise. And you, if you think our life, your friends’ life are too cheap to care about it, their life are the reason of others live. You can’t just play with it”  
He about leaving the room when stopped by Akashi “their life are important to me as well, but I trust my eyes they can tell me what to do”  
Kagami was giving them his back, he raises his arm to show them his wound “Did you aimed me with the two scissors then?”  
“I’m leaving, have fun guys”  
“Kagamicchi you can’t just go because this reason. Akashicchi didn’t mean to hurt you”  
“No, I’m don’t angry because of that, I just have some private business to do back in Tokyo”  
“Then I will back with you Kagamicchi” all of them looked surprised because what Kise said.  
“No, I’m not a kid to need someone with me. I can care about myself. Thank you Kise. I am not lost in train lines. Kuroko helped me in that before, ” he gives him his warm smile to comfort him, and left.  
“Kagamicchi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment , and show me if you like it.


	5. Kagami Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming. please leave comments ^^

…………. One week pass   
Everything went normal, expat one thing.  
“Kagami be careful” Kyoshi push Kagami away, to see after that flower jar broken beside his foot.  
“Oh, thank you Kyoshi senpai” says as he rubs his hair.  
“Kagami-kun you had bad luck from week, maybe you should start carrying luck items like Midorima-kun” Kuroko said with his monotone and an expressionless face.  
“No, I won’t do like that wiredo, its not like will be killed by flower jar”  
“Stop being careless Bakagami-kun, its third flower jar this week”  
“It’s because of weather windy like it happens, to me it’s, it may happen to the other”  
“What about being locked in the sauna room, what about been drug in yesterday match weather was the cause also?   
“Don’t forget when the window that near you in class had broken”  
“Come on all those were accidents, about sauna I took so long, maybe the labor forgot I was there, and drugs, maybe they think they can’t win without make me sleep, and I think it’s my fault I should not take anything from the fans. And about window, it has broken because of football”  
“Kagami-kun what if someone wants to kill you” All the team now looking at Kagami   
“Oi Oi? You are all overacting, and Furi don’t say something so stupid like that again? Did my killer that stupid to try kill me by flower jar and football? And if what you says true and those not accidents and there someone wanna have some fun of me, then let him show me what he can do”   
“Anyway, you should go home and get enough rest and sleep early we have practice tomorrow at 6 AM.  
They all growl, but the coach doesn’t care.  
After all of them go on his way, Kagami and Kuroko, left alone  
“Kagami-kun, do you want to eat at maji-burger?”  
“Huh? Yeah, why not? Let’s go” Kagami replied as pulled his hood of his jacket over his head  
“Kagami-kun, why do you wear this hood over your head? You look like a criminal, especially with your huge body” Kuroko said as he stares at his light.  
Kuroko expects his best friend replies without thinking by shouting or even kicking him, which it was one of the things that he like about him.  
But contrary to all his expectations, he only walks silently.  
………………………………………….. At the same time.   
There are two teen-boys walking together, until the taller one with green head stops and look at his friend “ what do you mean Akashi? Of course love my little sister. Akashi why do you ask really strange question. No, you look totally strange. Did something bad happen? Nanondayo”  
Akashi seems lost for the first time in his life “I don’t mean that Shintarou, I mean what if you discover that you have a younger brother or sister you were totally known nothing about them, what you will do?”  
Midorima’ eyes widened “What are you talking about Akashi, do you discover something?”  
Akashi calmly “I won’t discover something like that because I didn’t and I won’t let anything like that happen never ever. I just asking I don’t have siblings and I was wondering how who they have, feel?”   
Midorima about to reply when he stopped by an Akashi’ cat that jumped suddenly from his arms.  
“Nanaow ?!” Akashi shout, but they did not respond. He was about following her, crossing the street but Midorima hand stops him “Akashi”.   
They watch Nanaow reach the other side safely, to jump into strange, scary and stalwart man.   
They cross the street after they make sure it’s safe now.  
Akashi about to attack him with his red scissors, but stop when someone hold his hand “Akashi-kun”  
“Tetsuya?!”  
“Oi Oi, you surprised me Nanaow. You missed me? Yeah, yeah I missed you too”  
“Domo, Akashi-kun.”  
Kagami puts his hood down “oi. Akashi, Midorima. Hi guys, do you plan to play basket without telling us?”  
“Kagami? Then that’s why Nanaow didn’t respond when Akashi call her. Why do you wear like this do you want to scare innocent people?”  
“Nanaow come here”. Nanaow looks at him, from above Kagami head as swing her tail, as she telling him ‘No I won’t’.  
“leave her Akashi- kun Kagami-kun won’t hurt her. By the way, why do you at Tokyo at this hour”  
“Nanaow sick, and I’m here because Midorima told me that he know good Veterinarian, she lost her appetite, and start to be aggressive”  
“Aggressive? Akashi, your cat always aggressive, that’s not new”  
“it seems fine for me, look, maybe she just missed Kagami-kun” All of them watch Nanaow as she waves her tail happily as Kagami rub her back.  
“Oi, Kuroko don’t we go to Maji- burger? Oi guys you won’t come, At least we should find something for the cat”  
“no, Kagami kun, we won’t go because Akashi-kun and Midorima –kun prefer traditional foods. We will just head to your place Kagami-kun”  
“Huh? Why mine? I don’t invite you”  
“Because Kagami-kun have the nearest place, and I want to eat Kagami-kun’ cook” Kuroko said with his puppy eyes.  
Kagami turns his flushed face and says with little anger “don’t look at me like that, Baka”  
………………………………………………………. In front of Kagami’ apartment  
“I don’t think someone like you, Kagami, can pay for living here” Akashi said as he enters the apartment.  
Kagami was in flames and about to attack him when he stops by that high-tone pitch- voice “Kagamicchiii” and his owner who jump on his back.  
“Oi. Kise what are you doing here?”  
“Kagamicchi, I come to stay with you so you won’t feel lonely” Kise said, as rubbing his cheek with the Kagami’ neck like a dog.  
“You come finally? Let’s play” Aomine come from nowhere to hit Kise with his ball “Get away from him crying-dog, he doesn’t need to be with you. Bakagami will come with me to play basket”  
Kise stats crying “so mean Aominecchi. Kagamicchi doesn’t need to play basket, he need something to relief his feeling, ssu” then turn to confused Kagami “Kagamicchi, I will stay by your side, you can cry as you want I will hug you. You should not carry this sadness in your heart.”  
“HUH??!! Sadness?”  
“I told you before, you can’t comfort everybody by hugging them, Kagami is basketball’ baka he only be happy when he plays basket” now both start pulling Kagami to their side  
“what the hell is happening here, why they fight on Kagami, nanodayo”   
“I don’t know Midorima-kun”   
“yaaaa, go away, I don’t want to cry, why the hell 190m tall guy cry out of blue? I don’t want play basket either don’t I said that when you text me Aho, just leave me”   
“Ryouta, Daiki what make you act like that?”   
“Akashi/ Akashicchi?”  
“Taiga!”  
“Tatsuya?” Then he feels huge arms hug him from behind “what’s the hellllllll?”  
……………………………………………………………….   
Kagami opens the door, to smell that manly scent that he missed. He can’t stop himself from run inside, forgetting his guests “Kai?!” to stop in front a slightly taller man.   
“Oi, Baka, why you left us at the door?” Aomine fastens when he sees that western guy who looks exactly like Kagami, but with black hair and charming blue eyes, and he looks a little bit older.  
“Oh, did this your older brother Kagamicchi? He looks western”   
“ Kagami-sama?!” Himuro shout when he sees the man  
“hmm? Muro-chin why call him sama?” not Murasakibara only who look confused now, all of gom now stare at new comer.  
“oh Tatsuya? You still follow Taiga, didn’t you stop when you found yourself..” Kagami stops him by punching his face, but he was faster to dodge it, to hold Taiga’ hand and pull him into a bear hug “me too my son, I missed you too” he said it in English as he suffocates Taiga in his chest.  
“Kagami- sama? Please let Taiga go. You may kill him ”  
“Kagami-san”   
“huh?” Kagami’ father draws around looking for a sound source “I’m here Kagami-san, beside you”  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KIUGUYFVNHGDJLKJ,SK,ZJ, PLEASE LEAVE ME AND MY SON IN peace PLEASE” he was begging and praying in the one of room corners, putting hands on his ears while closing his eyes.  
“dad, dad, yya Kai he isn’t ghost” Kagami as he tries to stop his crying-father, gom just stare at them.  
“Did Kagamicchi just say dad? Ooh his father looks so young, what do you think he used for his skin? ssu”  
“Do not be afraid Kise, idiots do not get wrinkles, so do not be afraid about yourself”  
“You’re so mean Aominecchi” T_T  
“I was stupid when I thought Kagami’s father might be less stupid than him, Nanodayo”  
Akashi didn’t mind what Midorima says “Daiki, what’s the reason of your and others coming to here today”  
Kise looks at Akashi surprisingly “HUH? Akashicchi didn’t you come today to comfort Kagamicchi like others?”  
“Of course not, Akashi won’t do something sloppy like that”  
“Mr. Tsundere won’t change. That’s what friends must do”  
Akashi looks confused “Atsushi why have you come today, you are too lazy to do that, right?”  
“I come ‘munch’ because ‘munch, munch, munch’ …” Kagami snap them “sorry guys for what happen, you can go inside, I will prepare the food now, act as you in your home, if you need anything ask Kuroko. And Nanaow follow me, I will give something to eat” Nanaow just jump on his shoulder leaving Akashi.  
…………………………………………….  
“So you are my san friends? Thank you for staying by his side. I’m Kagami Kai”  
“nice to meet you Kagami san, and all thanks is to him, Kagami gives us what we lose. I’m really glad to meet him” Kai smile softly to Kuroko.   
“Are you really Kagami’ father you look so young, ssu?”   
“yes I’m actually his father, don’t we look alike? And I’m not that young I’m in 56”  
“HUH?? 56” all of them shout except Akashi, Himuro and Kuroko.  
“are you vampire or something? ssu”  
“oh Taiga didn’t tell you, about his real age? He in his 35, but don’t worry, he won’t hurt his friends”  
“Huh?” Kise and Aomine looked pale.  
Kai laughs so hard because of their blank faces “haha. You’re cute guys, did you really believed me? It’s just I got married at a young age. I am older then Taiga by 21 years. That mean I am at 36”  
“wow, that’s cool, ssu”  
“Kagami-san, did something bad happen today. I’m sorry for asking, but I really feeling there is something” Kai panics because of Kuroko question.  
“did he act strangely?”  
Akashi finally decides, to broke his silent appearing “Actually, my former teammates who act strangely”  
Kai sigh in relief “thanks god, did you guys knew what today is?”  
“Kagami-sama, can you tell me why he looked like he didn’t know what today is?”  
“he actually didn’t know?” Kai reply with a sad tone.  
Kise shout without thinking “How he didn’t Know about his mother’ death Anniversary”  
Aomine kick him “stop baka do you want him to remember”   
“yes, today is her anniversary. But Taiga had an accident in his 11 with it he loses his memories. So that, please act like you don’t know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do you think Akashi ask midorima about his sister?


	6. Your lives endanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi discover that Kagami is his younger brother. and kagami decide to disappear.

“yes, today is her anniversary. But Taiga had an accident in his 11 with it, he loses his memories. So that, please act like you don’t know”  
They all shocked because what he just said.  
Taiga puts the plates in front of them, then remove his headphones “sorry for taking so long, what’s wrong with your scary faces? Ya Kai what did you tell them”  
“ya Taiga stop that, I am your father, you should call me Papa like when you was cute, small Tiger, now say it papa”  
Taiga give him dull stare “What do you want, my old-man?”  
“Okay, you win, call me as you want”  
………………………………………………………..  
“I love Kaga-chin’s cooking”  
“Kagami-kun, don’t know that you can cook traditional food also”  
“Thanks Murasakibara, oh not really this is my first time to cook it. You said Midorima and Akashi don’t eat foreign food.”  
“It’s good” Midorima said with redden face.  
“by the way, what were you talking about guys?” Kagami asked  
Kai replies him with a dreamy way “I tell them about how me and your mother meet  
Kagami choked by his food “why did you tell them, sassy guy? Don’t you know that you embarrass me with your fairy love story?”  
“love story? Wow Kagamicchi please tell me about it”  
“Oi Oi, that’s really embarrassing, don’t tell us Bakagami”  
“WHO SAYS I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT THAT Ahomine” they start their usual fight.  
They ignore them. “Kagamicchi’ father, please tell us about your love story, love those stories. Ssu”  
“Kise stop being rude? You can’t ask something like that.” Midorima kick him slightly without anyone notice that.  
“you’re so mean Midorimacchi, ssu”  
“it’s okay Midorima, that’s not rude. But I can’t tell you Kise that story because I can’t risk my son’s life” Kai said with a mysterious tone.  
“Oi, why baka’s life like you look so mysterious, it’s like Action movies”  
“stop Aho, my life normal, only you see it not. Anyway, Kai, what’s brought you here?”  
“Huh? Is it strange to come to stay with my cute son for a week?”  
“don’t fool me, you won’t do that out of blue”  
Now Kai start crying “Taiga so mean, don’t tell me you don’t remember”  
Aomine whisper to Midorima “oi why Kagami’ dad act like our crying-dog”  
“I don’t know this family really wiredo, nanodayo”  
“Remember what?”  
“today is my birthday, and I come to celebrate it with my only son, now give me 36 kisse, like we have always done at America” Kai jump to kiss his son but Taiga kick him away.  
“go to the hell old-man, and how many times you will celebrate this fuckin’ birthday, this is your third birthday this year, also your birthday at summer”  
Kai try to stand, to shout “who’s care, at the end, I’m who give you gifts, so just accept it”  
“who says I want gifts, just stop caring about me I’m not kid anymore”  
They start to fight like little kids  
“did he his father? He looks more childish than him.”  
“Kagamicchi’ father amazing. Kagamicchi looks very happy”  
“you are right Kise-kun, I’m happy to see Kagami-kun’s sparkle eyes again” Kuroko said as watching them fight like kids.  
…………………………………………………. (10:00pm)  
GoM and Himuro decide they should leave a happy small family alone. To stopped by Kagami, who give them his sunshine smile “Thank you”  
“for what Bakagami?”  
“For everything” he said that and hug them all at once “sorry to do something like that, don’t kill me”  
After releasing them Kagami hides behind his door “have a safe trip”  
“Stupid. Why do you something disgusting like that, nanodayo” Midorima turns to hide his red face.  
“Oh mr. Tsundere . Kagamicchi goodbye.”  
………………………………………………….. (11:00pm) at Akashi house (Tokyo)  
“Why do you still wake?” said as he gets close to his son who stand in front of his mother’ shrine.  
Akashi turn to see his father closing the door “just thinking. This world really strange, someone meets his mother for the first time, at same day someone else good-bye his mother forever”  
“what do you mean?”  
“Today is the first time I met my mother, after she abandoned me after I was born. I didn't hate her I accepted her but she didn't. I tried to make her love me, but I can’t, he was always stand between us, I even tried to be him, but at the end she refused to see my face”  
Flashback  
12 years old, light-red hair boy enter room to see his mother sleep at her bed and cover with black futon, run to her and shake her “ka-san, ka-san, I am here”  
“Seijuurou what’s bring you here?”  
“Otou-san?! They say ka-san is dying, please mom, don’t go again. Open your eyes”  
“no I won’t open it, just let me die, I don’t want to exchange his innocence face with criminal face.”  
Seijuurou step back “ka-sssan, tthat’s me. look at me. just look at me” his tears flow without stopping.  
“Taiga. I am sorry Taiga”  
“I’m Seijuurou”  
“Tai-ga” that was last word she say it

“I have hate may destroy the world.” Now his gold eye start shine more than before.  
His father smile “that exactly what should Akashi’ Heir do. No Akashi and Choigna’ Heir”  
Seijuurou look at him, to continue “Your mother’s family. After only heir die last month your grandfather decide he will let his grandsons from his the only daughter enter inheritance, and because you only male-grandson you who will take the inheritance”  
“the only grandson that mean, I’m not the only heir, right?” Seijuurou turns to face his father.  
“hehe, how I doubt your smartness. Kagami Taiga the one who robbed your mother and the one who will rob your future”  
……………………………………….(12:15 am) Kagami apartment  
Kagami set his right cheek on his desk as staring at the pictures hanging on the wall, to sigh heavily.  
He felt there is a hand on his hair, he turned to meet that warm cup and his warm smile.  
“if you feel that sad, why do you decided to go without say goodbye?”  
Kagami raises his head to rest his back on his chair and drank some from the cup “I am bad at saying goodbye. And all they need now is me disappearing from their life”  
“yes, now we should back to our normal life, after all Tokyo is not our place”  
Kagami stands “now we should leave”  
“Are you sure you don’t need to take those pictures with you?”  
“No, they should be where they taken, let’s go”  
………………………………………………………..7:20am at seirin school  
“where’s that bakagami, when I see him I will separate his neck from his body” Riko when she tries calling Kagami.  
“That boy, did he discover that he doesn’t need to practice. I really hate those miracles, did he start see himself over us…”  
“Hyuga-senpai, please calm down, Kagami-kun don’t think in this way. Also he never had been late”  
“yes Hyuga Riko, you should excuse him. And if that worry, don’t we should go to see him?”  
“Huh? Do you mean that might something bad happen to him?” Riko said  
……………………………………………………….in front of Kagami apartment  
A neighbor came out and starts screaming at those boys who were knocking on the door strongly “kids did you know what time is now?”  
Riko starts bowing and apologizing “we are sorry for wake you sir, but we worry about this apartment owner, he is our friend and he don’t respond”  
“Ah, then you are Kagami-kun’ friends, after midnight, I see him and his maybe older brother dragging their bags, I think they back to America”  
“Huh? His brother? Back?” the man didn’t add more he only enter his apartment and close it.  
“did he back to improve himself?” Furihata said with concern.  
“No, I’m afraid that’s not to improve himself” they all look at shaking’ Kuroko  
“what do you mean Kuroko? Did something bad happen yesterday?” Hyuga hold him from his collar.  
“yesterday, Kagami-kun started to act like he saying his last goodbye” his tears start to flow  
“what the hell, are you meaning by his last goodbye?” Hyuga shout with concern  
…………………………………………………………………………after 2 hour all seirin, Himuro and GoM except Akashi gather at Maij-burger  
“Oi, Tetsu why the hell are you ask us to gather at this time, and where’s that sassy baka?”  
“Kuroko say what you want we have a lot to do”  
“you don’t have anything Shin-chan, and really why all seirin look sad” Takao said  
Some tears flow on Kuroko’s cheeks “Kagami-kun”  
They all get scared “What happen to him?”  
“What happen to Taiga, Kuroko please say something”  
“Kagami-kun back to America, he won’t comeback”  
“What??!”  
“yeah, Kuroko-kun he just left, that’s not mean he won’t comeback. He go before, maybe our training is too poor to his abilities and he tries to improve himself” coach as she try to calm them.  
“No, he looked yesterday like one who say his last goodbye” Midorima says as he adjust his glasses.  
“Kagamicchi hug us yesterday to say that. How mean, I really hate you Kagamicchi” Kise starts crying “How he doesn’t look at us as we are his friends, did he saw that we do not deserve his trust?”  
Now Murasakibara drop his chips and says “Kaga-chin don’t trust us? And he made Kuro-chin and Kise-chin cry. I will crush him now”  
“stop that now, where the hell he is? Not like I will believe that he suddenly decide that he should back”  
“yeah shin-chan, look purple Titan start cry as well, shin-chan won’t you want cry?”  
“Shutup, Takao, Murasakibara why you cry too. Yaa, people start to look at us” Midorima try calm them down.  
“He actually has a reason” they all look at Himuro  
“Do you know something, Himuro-san?” Riko looks at him with hope, but he shake his head “No, I don’t Know, Taiga’s life more complicated than anyone could imagine, if he decide disappearing like that, that mean he discover your lives might be endanger.” All of them look shocked, they could not accommodate what he says.  
“Our lives in danger? Himuro-san please can you say something simpler, not all here smart to understand what are you said” Hyuga said  
“Do you mean all those accidents were trying to kill him?” Izuki said  
“Accidents? Oi what the hell did that baka is the heir to one of the Yakuza?” Aomine shouts  
“Aomine-kun can stop shouting you make us the center of attention. Himuro san can you tell us why he thought we will be endangered”  
“it’s a very long story, I just know some points in it, to help me to protect Taiga”  
“Protect him? Why you must protect him?” Midorima ask  
Himuro sighs and starts “Everything in Taiga’s live was planned by his father, one of those things is meeting me, Kagami-sama hired my father to protect Taiga, that only because he has son close to Taiga’s age. Whish will make it easier to put him in our house when he have his trips, at the same time to not make Taiga feel he was watch”  
Aomine cut him “wait a minute, your father is Kagami’s bodyguard, why the hell kid, need one, did his father member of Congress?”  
“No, but I can’t say anything. If Taiga chose protect you I can’t disobeying him”  
“What the hell? Protect us from what?”  
“Tetsu-kun” now that cute girl come to hug her beloved boy “I have good news”  
He just get away from her “Momoi-san, I really in bad mood”  
“what’s bring you here Satsuki?”  
She smile showing them some paper “Tetsu-kun ask me earlier to see if Kagami-kun back to America or not. See there is no Kagami Taiga name in any flight if it to America of anywhere else within 24 Hours”  
“HUH?”  
“Are you sure Satsuki?? Yes Dai-chan I am sure.”  
“Okay, then he doesn’t leave Japan, now Himuro-san because you most one now him can you tell us where we can found him. Because I will triple his training. no, I will make it five- times, because he scared us like that” Riko says that as she make all of them trembling.  
“Gomen Aida-san, but when Taiga decides to disappear, even his father can’t found him”  
“My father is detective he can find him easily, also we can ask Akashi to help us”  
“I don’t think Akashi will help with that, Nanodayo”  
“Akashi-kun don’t hate Kagami-kun why do you think of that Midorima-kun?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please


	7. Thrown into shade

Couple of weeks after   
“Kagami- Taiga? He doesn’t back yet” sir asked   
“Maybe he just decides back to America sensai” some boys said when sensai look at Kuroko   
“Didn’t you know anything about your friend yet Kuroko-kun?”  
“No, we still searching”  
……………………………………………………… at this time, in the large royal castle  
Old-man stares at his sons and their children from above the strain “Are all of you here?”  
The older son stands “Yes otuo-san we are all here, but Itishen not here, you know his only son dead about a month ago, he can’t be here”  
The old-man get down looking at them bow to him “Akashi-Seijuurou, come here” Akashi raise his head looking at his grandpa “Hai”   
They all look at them, so the old man speaks “you know that the heir should be male, and because all my sons didn’t succeed to give me grandson then my daughter’ son who will be the heir”  
They all protest “why should be him?”  
The eldest son protest “What? After what she had done? Father, you know if our family wasn’t very closed and secret whole world was known what the princess done. After that you will let her son enter, no take the inheritance?”  
The second son continues “yeah father you can’t enter him like that. Even if we have girls, nowadays there isn’t any difference between male and female, you shouldn’t stuck with those stupid thoughts”  
The old man hit the floor with his mace “those stupid thoughts are our tradition. I can’t just let anyone mess with them”  
“I d-don’t mean that. But otuo-sama, you who decide you will not enter her into the inheritance, now you will make her son emperor after you”  
“I don’t, enter her, her son done nothing to punish him because of his mother’s sin”  
They all silent, then he continues with calmer tone “that’s not mean I won’t give my granddaughters anything. But as you know my only grandson died month ago. Now Akashi Seijuurou you are the-”  
He was snapped because the one who just enter.  
“Itishen how do you enter like that” the eldest said  
“leave him Kamota, what’s wrong Itishen?”   
“you can’t let Akashi Seijuurou just be the emperor without competition”  
“Competition? With whom? I’m the only heir” Akashi with his mighty tone.  
“Itishen, I know you still under your son shock, but….”  
Itishen cut them “No, you’re not the only one, Jinri has her second son”   
“What are you talking about? She only had one son. We all know that she was dead after escaping with the man two months. Which means you'll need is for another year to give birth to the other” the second son shouts  
“Kagami Kai, the man who our sister escaped with, after 9 months from escaping became father to baby-boy who born after 7 months from his mother’ pregnancy, which mean that she had 2 months between her give birth and pregnancy, that enough to have new baby even if it was imposable”  
“ what do you mean by what you said, Itishen?” his father said with a harsh tone.  
“Bruno, come please” Itishen said in English. Huge black-American man enters, with sleeping redhead boy between his arms, to lay him in front of them over the couch, and leave them.  
“Huge!! Did he Japanese?” one of 3 girls said   
“did he younger than Seijuurou?” “No way he can’t” girls were had small talks. When Kamota shout “who’s this huge man, Itishen, he can’t be…” he stopped by his father who get closer to the sleeping-boy “Otuo-sama did you believe him? Yeah Itishen did you try to get the inheritance, by bringing this guy?”  
“No, Otuo-san look at this, those all paper that proves my words and if you don’t believe you can look at his face even he looks exactly like Kagami Kai’s my sister bodyguard, he has same her smile her unique hair even her wild-eyes”  
“Bodyguard? Did she leave me to marry her bodyguard?” Akashi says with hate  
The grandpa put his hand over kagami head, who move his head to let them see his face clearly.  
“He huge I thought he’s old, but he has a cute-sleepy face” eldest girl with long brown hair whispers to the other two.  
He starts wake to see all of them staring at him, they all totally stranger. He stands immediately   
“who are you ? and where am I?” he said as he looking for someone he knew.   
The light-red-head step in front of them “Taiga”  
Taiga looks at him “Akashi? Where are we? And how do you find me?”  
“then you know each other, do you know who is Akashi Seijuurou, Taiga-kun?” Itishen says as he stands, between them.  
“yeah I know he is Akashi Seijuurou what else should I know, and don’t answer my question with another? Why do you bring me here and why the hell you look at me like that, old-man?”  
Kamota catchs him from his collar “how do you dare to talk like that to the emperor!”  
Kagami hit his hand away with ‘don’t care’ expression and stand “If you don’t want to answer my question, I’m leaving. And Akashi, don’t tell anyone that you see me. By the way I will not appear again”  
“stop there”  
“Otuo-san do you believe him?”  
Now without any warning ten men with black suits enter the castle and stand in front of Kagami in defense form “ We are sorry Kagami- sama for being late”  
“What the hell is happening here how you dare? Where are the security” the second son shout   
Then that 30s man enters “Dad? What’s happening here and who’s those people?”   
Kai just stands in front of the emperor. “I think we should talk, but at first let my son out of this”  
“Dad”   
“Shut up and get out of here now”   
“No, I think he and Seijuurou should listen to what we will discuss” the old man says  
“He’s my son and I will not let you lay a hand on him. Don’t think I’m the same man that who was afraid of you”  
“Hahaha, after what you did, I thought you came to kneel in front of me, but it’s like you come to challenge me and take my grandson like you did before with my daughter. Now I don’t doubt one percent that he is my grandson”  
“Yes, he is your grandson, I can’t deny that. But at this, all things end here he will not compete you Akashi in your inheritance.”  
“Wait Akashi, this is my first time to think about your name, last time I saw my mother her name was Akashi Jinri”  
All of them look at him with shock, even Akashi was surprised   
“What are you saying Taiga, your mother died when was 5 and she was my wife” Taiga cuts him  
“I’m sure with what I said, before I said for thousand times I feel that women we buried was not my mom so that I didn’t cry, I met her after that, for the last time in her life. I know finally what she means by that cat and wild dog. In her song” He said with disgusting look at them.  
“Then you the reason she that refused to look at me. all things happen because of you, you know how I hated you, I did everything to make her look at me to choose me, but once she hear your voice, I was thrown to shade again, I study for her, learn everything she love I even play basket to beat you. Did you know how pitiful I was feel when she refuse looking at me, or when she calling me by your name” they all under the shock because of the tears that now starts flowing from his eyes as he holding his brother's shirt “Yes, I was aware of your presence from the start…”  
Flashback  
That 7 year old boy run to his mother, holding his grades’ paper “mama, look I get the full grade in everything”  
She gives him her fake smile “that’s great Sei-ju I am the luckiest women in the world I have really smart sons” she said that as she Kiss his cheeks, he flushed and smile happily “Now we can go to Disneyland as you promised me, right?”  
She looks away “I’m sorry Sei-ju I can’t do that now I don’t feel well”  
“Yeah, please get well soon. I can wait”  
She smile and pecked his lips and leave him to her room. He follow her to hear her crying   
And hear her maid says “don’t worry madam he will be alright, any kid I his age catch measles. Don’t worry he will be alright, at the end he is your strong Tiger”  
She smiles “Yeah, his my Tiger my only, but I’m bad mother what if he effected by it, his father really useless in those thing, he may now set beside him and cry and Taiga who try to calm him down” she said that with love smile.  
Akashi watched everything, with his tears in his eyes, then look back at his grades’ paper, to shred the paper into small pieces and leave them there.  
END THE FLASHBACK   
Akashi continues after his memories with his mother back to him, his eyes glowing “When think I am close to get her heart you come to destroy everything. How the hell did you still can catch her even the distance between you was thousands miles, do you know I was the happiest when they tell me that you die.”  
“What are you both said?” he was snapped by Taiga loud laugh, which its echo was heard in the castle they all look at him with censure “Oh sorry, sorry. I can’t really describe what I feel, you were happy because of my fake death, while I was hoping that I was dying on that day. You hate me while I can’t hate you back, not because my good manners or anything, I’m not angel after all”  
He continues after raising has face to shock them with bloody tear that fall to his kissed-sun left cheek , Akashi lose his fist on Taiga’s shirt and back two steps  
“Because I have no space to hate someone else beside me, yes she died because of me. I hate myself more than anything else. No one knows what I felt.” Suddenly everything went black   
Kai run to him “Taiga” He collapses into his father arms “Taiga”.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope to see your comments   
> the next update will be extra chapter will show you what had happen at the past

Kagami wakes up, because of a noise out his room, so that he follows that the sound to enter that large living room to his new, house to surprise because the rainbow heads were there  
“Kagami/cchi/chin” they shout, and blond jump to hug him “Kagamicchi don’t leave me again, we are very strong that we can’t die easily so you have nothing to worry”  
“Of course you have not, baka. So you Kagami, are you try to escape without winning against me” Aomine says as he put his hand over Kagami’s shoulder.  
“Kagami-kun did you lose some weights? I missed you” the boy with baby-blue hair hugging his waist, which make him jump slightly, but he looks at his father silently who’s giving him small nod.  
He gives them his cute smile, and says with a soft voice “I missed you all also.”  
“Kagami-kun your father said that you can back to the school”  
“Yes, you can go after all, that bad guy who was trying to kidnap you, was arrested”  
“Kidnapping? Are you girl or something, nanodayo?”  
“Maybe because Kagami-kun has his angelic charm that made that guy want him” Kuroko said with his usual monotone which make him looks like mocking kagami  
“yeah, stop that you two from mocking me and you old man, why do you say something so embarrassing like that” suddenly Kagami feel there is a shadow over him, he try to escape, but the hands of owner were faster to hug him “YaYayaa, don’t hug me like that”  
“Kaga-chin, don’t afraid that man will not come again, I will protect Kaga-chin” Murasakibara said as he pat him like a little child, which make Kagami flushed hardly, that make the all laugh  
“Ya stop that, ya Tatsuya get your little child away from me” they start laugh at how he trapped in Murasakibara arms.  
………………………………………………………………………………. Kyoto at that Akashi Castle  
He was at his father's office searching about something, he himself don’t know it, throw the books open the secret places, all he found us some works deals’ paper and etc. until he glimpses a small red book in unnoticeable place on the enormous bookshelves, ‘ I think I saw this book before’. Akashi stands from his place to come near this book and take it.  
‘Oh, that the story book that she always was reading the stories from it to me’ he close it to return it, when paper fall from it, then he bow to get it to shock from what he see it’s, his picture when he was 6, Plastered with another picture for cute 5 years old boy in tiger costume, turn it to try to read what was written on it but he can’t ‘What she wrote, it’s Japanese, but I can’t understand’.  
He hurried to put the picture back and but the book under his shirt and close his sweater well to not fall, at the same time his father enter “Seijuurou? What are you doing here?”  
“I was searching about something related to the past, you come at the right time, because I didn’t find anything, can you explain to me how did Kagami Taiga met my mother again after she left them as you fake her death.”  
“Why, don’t you ask Kagami Taiga himself? I think his memories are back”  
“It’s not like we are close. Hmm, let me guess you made mistake!” Seijuurou smirks  
“HAHAHA, of course not, just your little mom tried to play, so I played with her. You know how much I love those Kawaii games” he winks to his son  
“You mean dirty games. What exactly happened, do you aimed to kill her?” said in disbelieving  
“No, she was my first love and last how do you think that I could do that. She died because she want that, because she didn't want to be with her only son, that her fault”  
Akashi looks down “but I’m not her only son”  
His father hugged him from behind and bowed to whisper “No, you are the only one, he is not her son. What’s wrong with you, my emperor? Did you believe that trivial story that your uncle Itishen told you?”  
“But he reminds me, of her. His true smile, his warmness and even his aroma, like her. You also can’t deny that, even the emperor himself lost his mind when he eyed him. Do you think after that your plans will go well?” said as he back to his coldness self  
“Yes, but don’t forget that Kai waiver of the right to inherit his son, even if not, the dead do not inherit.” He laughs hardly at his last sentence as he leaved Akashi skipped beat.  
………………………………………….  
It’s been three days after Kagami’s return, also it’s three days from the hell’s training that Riko promise him to have them.  
“10 more lap for you Kagami-kun”  
“Hai” and go outside without protest  
“HUH ya, Riko he’s out of his breath why do you do that?” Kyoshi said with worry face  
“I’m still angry, and he doesn’t protest”  
“but Aide-san, he sleeping in class because of that, we don’t want him to fall this semester”  
“AHHHHH, yaa Kuroko go to hell, why you don’t stop appearing from nothing, 5 laps for you too”  
“HUH? You who come to stand next to me” Kuroko tilted his head aside.  
“Goo”  
“Coach I finished them”  
“”HUH?”  
“I said I finished them do, I should do them once again?”  
“I know that you miracle, but did you do 10 laps around the school in less than 5 minutes?” Kyoshi with a surprising face “that’s impossible ya are you that baka that you can’t count to ten” she start hitting his head with a paper fan.  
“No, I count them correctly, if you want I will do them again in front of you”  
“No, that’s enough, now what did you do in what you miss those weeks”  
“…..”  
“I think I miss counting and run only 6 laps” before he could escape she catch him firmly  
“If you think I will let you fail easily, and lose my opportunity of being seeing one of my players, in Olympic team, just in your worst dream”  
“I think I should call Midorima-kun for his pencil, Kagami-kun”  
“No, I will not lose my pride to him again, I can pass the exam”  
“Kagami-kun, you got 40 as the highest degree”  
“What?? Bakagami-kun why can’t you study alone this time we can’t study with you. We have exams also” she starts hit him again  
“I said that I can do it by myself, I can also get good mark if I want”  
“Kagami you absolutely idiot you can’t even pass” Hyuga shouted on him  
………………………………………………..  
“And what Kagamicchi said, Kurokocchi?”  
The green head boy raises his glasses with his middle finger “Don’t you come today because you have finals after week? Why don’t you just focus on your book?. If you don’t to be the oldest one in your class”  
“So mean Midorimacchi.”  
“Oi, Tetsu what he did after that, and why didn’t he come with you like always he did?”  
“He said he can manage getting 100 at all subjects except Japanese literature, because they will not count it for him because he American after all, he should only pass it”  
“Pfffffft, 100? hahahahah shin-chan you don’t get that even, did he try embarrassed himself”  
Kuroko sighs heavily “I afraid that he 100% will do that, because he challenge our coach that he if he don’t get the first place one in school, he will do that promise that we done on ourselves at the start of year”  
Finally Akashi gets interested on their subject, to raise his head from his phone “Promise?”  
Kuroko nods his head “Our coach tell us if we can’t be number one at Japan, we should come and confessed to the girl that we love, naked”  
“…”  
“hUH”  
Five seconds pass to see Momoi collapse because of her nose-bleeding “Tetsu-kun wear something you might catch cold” they all look at her flushed face, to turn again to Kuroko like nothing happen.  
Aomine smirk “Tetsu temaa, why don’t you say that before it might make me fight a little more”  
“DID KAGAMICCHI LOVE SOMEONE”  
“stop shouting Kise-kun. No, so that he said he will sing instead of that”  
“Oi this show I can pay on it half of my life hehehe, I can’t wait two weeks more” he stop to dodge that scissors that he don’t know from where they come.  
To see that fire in Akashi eyes “Try, Just try to imagine that, and be ready to show your will-be-amazing-eyes at the Louvre” he said as he open-close his scissors which scared even Kuroko. “HEHEHE, what’s wrong Akashi it’s not like you care”  
All of them look at Akashi, who was shocked himself from what he just did, to broke that Tension that cute short green hair girl with two short cute dresses in her hand “Shotaro-nee”  
She stops when all eyes look at her.  
“Kawaii, hi Shin-chan sister” Takao wave his hand to her, but she turned her head like he was nothing “your Weirdo friends come again, did they can’t succeed alone”  
“What? What are you saying annoying short girl?”  
“yeah Aominecchi you won’t fight with this cute thing stand there, right?”  
“Short? I am the tallest at my class. Oh, sorry I don’t notice you Aomine-chan” she said in her cute tone which make Aomine calm.  
“You just became blacker than last year, keep going and you will get African passport by next year”  
Now all of them try to hold their laugh, even Akashi whose have some drops at corner of his eyes.  
“Yaaa,”  
Midorima turned to his sister “ Shinjuri, whats brought you here?”  
“Sho’nee, don’t call me that”  
“Goomina Joy princess”  
She smiles and kissed him to show him her dresses “I will go Hana house what should I choose red one or yellow one”  
Midorima look at it, like it’s the most important thing in the world “Yellow one is better, don’t forget to wear jacket”  
She smiles “Haiiii, but Sho-nee, don’t stay with them a lot they look stupid, ‘specially the black one’” saying her last sentence in English which make Aomine makes stupid face.  
“What did she says this a little plant?” as he stuck his pinky at his ear.  
“Go to the hell coal boy”  
……………………………………………….. After a few days  
(Rakuzan High school)  
Akashi was sitting at his desk, write some notes when that girly boy come to his desk “don’t you finished your study yet Sei-chan?”  
“Reo! I don’t need to study, I’m absolute, I was writing some notes for Ryouta and Daiki to help them”  
“Oh my Sei-chan have a really kind heart. But you need to eat something you look so tired did you sleep last night?” Reo now looks concern.  
“I just was at a meeting yesterday and it ended at midnight” as he backs to his notes.  
Reo close the notes to prevent him from writing “No Sei-chan, you will come with me to eat something” he said as he pulls the younger boy with him, to stop by that small girl approached them as she trembling “Sorry, I’m sorry to try talk to you Akashi-sama, but there, there…”  
Reo give her nice smile to encourage her “There what? Mei-chan” says as he read her name from her ID.  
She blushed hardly to says with low voice “There some guy who ask me he want to meet you at backyard”  
“What’s his name?” Akashi ask firmly  
“Sorry, I forget to ask him I’m sorry. He was huge and have red hair like you so I think maybe he’s some relative of you”  
“Red hair? Huge?” Reo stop because of some girls talking  
“Wow, do you see his car? Its looks really expansive, did you think he is come here for his girlfriend?”  
“I envy her he’s really hot and handsome, looks like fairy tale prices”  
“Yes, yes I want him. What did you think his age? I think he’s some university boys”  
“Of course he’s, didn’t you see his car. And his style more like an adult”  
“Did they talk about the same person Mei-chan?” she nod to him, he back to his beloved captain to see him out of his sight.  
……………. At the backyard where Akashi found that tall redhead boy with brown suit, was surrounded by the girls  
“K-ag-ami” the man with red hair now styled like one of those charming models, give him his sunshine smile and wave to him “Seijuurou!”


	9. The Extra Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before 4 years, at Kagami's 11 birthday

“Taiga, I bought you a cake come on, to see it” blond 20th young girl enter her apartment carrying cake’ box.   
‘No answer’  
“Taiga? Taiiiiiiga” she searches around, to find a small sticker paper on notes board   
{Sorry Alex, I have to meet some friends. And maybe it’s taking time. Don’t wait me.}  
She smiles “that basketball’s idiot” she said that as she pull her mobile from her pocket to call certain number.  
Five rings and she heard that cheerful voice “oh my love, finally you call me”  
She laughed slightly “Stop that Max, and tell me did Taiga with you guys?”  
“Taiga? Come on babe, did he your son you care about him more than your boyfriend”  
“I don’t have a boyfriend”  
“I am yours. Anyway, no, ask Phelps I am not at basket court”  
“Ok, thank you Max, see you”  
………………………………………………………..in front of that hotel   
Cute red- black head boy, his height slightly above 5’4 which was very tall for his 11 years old. He looks around happily then decide enters the hotel, aiming reception “excuse me, I want ask about Mrs. Jinri’ room please”  
The lady at reception “Oh your so cute boy, how old are you?” she said when she searches for the name “Oh do you mean Mrs. Akashi?”  
“I will be 11 by tomorrow. And yes, that’s what I mean”  
“Oh, you’re so young I thought you around 14, tall, handsome boy is always girls’ type. lucky boy”   
She left the telephone to call certain room “Your name boy?”  
“Taiga”  
She looks at him, then back the telephone “oh so you are Taiga, come with me please”  
Taiga follows her to dark corridor “come on Taiga, thus the only way to meet your mother”  
He looks at her strangely, so she pats his head “she’s my friend, she always talked about you also she show me your pictures, but you were so small she will shock seeing you gain this height”  
They reach the end of the corridor, entering large full of colorful balloons and 11 Tiger balloons and the wall has ‘Happy Birth Day My Taiga’ on it.   
Now music played, and beautiful woman appear with red dress.  
“Mom” Taiga runs to fall into her arms, she starts crying happily “finally, that’s really you Taiga, you are taller than me now”  
“Yes dad says I will be taller than him” he gives here sunshine smile  
She starts kissing him “ I missed you my sunshine”  
“I was knowing that’s you are a life, not like what dad said. I had told him that a lot”  
“Hush Taiga you can’t tell your papa that, okay. And he should think I’m dead”  
“HUH? But why mom don’t, you will come with me?”  
“No Taiga, I can’t. Now. Let’s celebrate your birthday” she smile, trying to hide her sadness.  
But Taiga was too intelligent to not notice that “Yes, let’s celebrate”  
She led him to cake have basketball shape he look at her surprising. His mother smiles warmly to him “You've been talking about it all the time I call you. How do you know that was me even I was not replay you and the calls was not from the same number?”   
He gives her his sweet smile, “I told you, mom I feel that, and I just trust my feelings. And your all calls were in events those important to us, my Birthday, dad’ birthday, sometimes after I come from school.”  
Reception’ lady “He’s just really smart like you tell me Mrs. Jinri”  
Jinri kisses his cheek “Now you have to extinguish the candles”  
The lady stop him “wait, you should wish something”  
Taiga look at his mother, so she nods happily.  
“I wish that big dog that in your song will die, because he makes you sad”. Jinri shocked because of what he just says.  
After he extinguishes the candles, and eating the cake. His mother look at him “That’s is your birthday gift”  
He takes two tickets “wow, its Disney land tickets. I love you mom” hugging her she smiles kissing his forehead “love you more. I know your dad has a lot of to do, but I don’t think he can’t find one day to go with you”  
Taiga step back from her looks sad “why you can’t come with me, I don’t wanna to go if it’s not with you, I went there hundred times with him, even I went there with Tatsuya and Alex.”   
“Maybe you should go with him today Mrs. Jinri. Mr. Akashi won’t come back until tomorrow”  
She looks at him pout cutely “Okay, Juley call for a texi, please”  
She smiles to her “it’s waiting in front of the behind door, you can go now”  
Jinri hugs her “ thank you Juley, I don’t know without you, what I can do”  
Juley just give her big smile “now just go”  
“Oh, yes. I forget my hand bag. Taiga wait here with Juley I won’t take time” with that she run happily out of the room, leaving the two alone.  
Juley smiles and rises hand to pat Taiga’ head “so now taiga tell me how’s your school?”  
Taiga beyond his head harshly “I’m waiting at the taxi” then he lifts her alone.  
…………………………………………………………… Disney’ land (8:30) pm  
After they finished playing all the games. They now eat strawberry ice-cream  
Taiga looks at his mother “mom what do you think about?”  
She smiles “I was hoping that your older brother with us.”  
He looks confused “Tetsuya?”  
“Huh? Taiga it’s late now we should back, your father will concern also. Let me call the taxi”  
Taiga hold her hand “Mom, I didn't like that Juley lady, you can’t just trust her”  
“Huh? Did she says or do something?”  
He shake his head “No, but as I said before I trust my feeling”  
“It’s good to trust yourself, but if you doubt other you will live alone” she says as she calls the taxi that Juley asked him before.  
…………………………………….  
Taiga fall sleep within a minute after entering the car. Jinri was smiling and playing with his hair when he sleeping peacefully on her lap, until she notice something.  
‘That’s not our way to the hotel, that bitch, what should I do now’  
She look at her son face, and rise her head to see that they reach an abandoned factory in the distant from the downtown area.   
“Maybe I mustn’t trust that bitch, at least let the child go he still too young to drag into this”  
“HAHAHA, do you think I want rape you, even if I want I can’t. The orders is to kill him only”  
“No you can’t he’s just 11, what can he do, please I will do anything but leave him”  
The door now open and they dragged into the factory now Taiga looks around him scared “Mom”   
She has been hold by two men, watching other three start bit Taiga without any mercy “stop, stoppp please stop, I beg you stop”  
They were kicking him all over. “MAMA. PAPA, HELP ME. AHHHHH” their boss comes smoking his cigarette from the dark so they leave taiga moans from pain, lying on the cold floor and his soft face on dust because of the dirty floor.  
The boss threw his cigarette and then lift his foot to trample on the back of the Taiga’ head.  
Taiga starts crying out.   
The boss grips Taiga’ hair up to say “if I hear your breath’ sound, I will rape your mother”  
With this sentence he managed to silence Taiga. Now even after they increasing their kicking power, his tears flow silently.  
One hour pass, Jinri loss her strength from shout and fight who were hold her. And her son do his best to protect his beloved mother, his tears refuse to stop all his body flames, he want to shout but he can’t, seeing his mother’s future in his hand, make him stronger ‘I can’t loss my strength now, I just meet her now I had been years waiting to this moment I can’t destroy anything, patient, I have to wait, I have to be patient they will get bored at the end. And kill me’  
His eyes closed in Peace, but their leader pull his hair “ I don’t allow you to die yet, now you will tell me about what you were dream to be> business man like your father? Doctor? Oh no of course not, children those days search about the fame, did you want to be actor, or singer? Tell me, maybe I will let you show those talents for the last time in your life” he says last sentence as he whispers at his ears.  
Taiga just close his eyes again, “Talk, I just give you the chance to talk, why you close your eyes again” he shout as he slam his face with his all his strength. Kagami after looked at his mother who was semi-conscious “I C-can’t see your ugly face anymore.” . “What? You are really filthy boy do you…”. Kagami cuts his shouts with his foggy voice and shaking words “J-just K-kill me. This is M-my dream. Do that before she’s wake. After All you just here for that”  
“Shut up and know your place, you are her under my mercy.” Then turn to his men, “And you, I want to hear his shouts full this industry, or you will be in his place”   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“How boring. Ya, do you want to prove that you are a man?” the boss stares at the lifeless Taiga body and his now bloody-tears.   
“Okay, it sounds like you win. Let’s make new deal, or let me adjust it now if you don’t shout I will rape you”   
“Nooooooo. Stop you can’t do that to him stooooop. Taiga shout, shooooooout”  
“I’m sorry Taiga, I’m sorry. I can’t do anything. Please stop I will do anything tell them I will be his maid just leave him, I will not disobey him again. Please he even don’t know anything. I’m sorry Taiga, I’m sorry.”   
The boss annoyed “shut-up you too”, then he turned to Taiga and kick his waist hardly, which make him rolling away.  
“Then you choose the hardest way. Anyway I’m pleasure to destroy your future”  
“Noooo, I will not let you touch him anymore” she escape between them, and lie over Taiga to protect him  
“Mom?!”  
She smiles weakly “Hush baby, your mom now will protect you”  
They try remove her but they can’t “I will not let you touch him, if you want something take it from me”  
……………………………………………………………….  
After one hour or maybe two or more, Taiga just lose his ability of knowing or feeling of anything, he can’t guess how many time passed them like that.  
Pain, it’s hurt him, but he can’t specify the real location of his pain. Wailing, that what he can do.  
His mother starts whisper about things, but he can’t hear it well, “I’m happy that your face is the lasts see in my live. Taiga, you should survive and meet your…”  
But the thing ‘billhook’ that raised above them, and seeing it drops over his mother’ back, snap him from his world.  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” his screams stop after minute.  
After they remove Jinri’ lifeless body, look at him.   
“Did he die?” one of them look closely at Taiga, holding his hand “isn’t it strange that his body cold like that? He was shouting just about minute ago”  
The boss look at his wide eyes “he can’t be unconscious, his eyes open so he must have died. The mission complete, take the women and follow me” he said as taking pictures for Taiga.  
“What about the boy, sir?”  
“Leave him, not like the mister, want see more dead bodies”


	10. The next Emperor

“K-ag-ami” the man with red hair now styled like one of those charming models, give him his sunshine smile and wave to him “Seijuurou!” he look around as the students look at both of them as Akashi approaches to him slowly “I think we should go somewhere else, so we can talk freely, also your friends will follow you within minute” he was talking in English which make all girls start sequels.  
Akashi only forward him, which make other boy know that he agree to come with him.   
+++++++++++++++  
Kagami drives fast after Akashi sits beside him.  
They stay silent for 5 minutes, until Kagami decides finally to break it with cold voice, “Now your father will think I kidnapped you?”  
“I am not child to get kidnap from should-be-middle-school boy, even if he can drive. What do you bring you all the way to Kyoto? It’s not to show me your father’s car that you stole from him? And why you dress like him?” he said with his monotone voice after he crossed his hand in front of his chest   
Kagami smile “Of course not. Dressing like him because …” said it as he showed him his father’s License “I can drive but still I don’t have a license, you know I am just entered 15”   
“Why you shown in front of me again?” Akashi snapped him with his cold voice.  
Kagami as he only looks to his way “I can’t sleep for a days, I want to see her, my mother. Where her tomb?”  
Akashi try to cover his surprised face, but he doesn’t need because Kagami was in another world.   
“Y-you should ask before you come all this way to here, she’s at Tokyo”   
“Then please tell me where and I will drop you at any place you want” he said when Akashi mobile start rang   
“Moshmoshi, yeah he was some relative don’t mind I’m alright. Yes Reo I won’t come to take them, thank you, See you next week”

………………………………….   
Reo come to the backyard to only see the girls looking at the tail of dust that car caused.  
“Excuse me did you see Akashi Seijuurou?”  
One of the girls says with dreamy eyes “He was takin by the handsome man, I’m jealous”  
“What?”   
“Mibuchi-nee!”  
Reo turn to see Hayama “Kota-chan?! You are here then where is Eiki?”  
“he eats like always don’t mind him, where’s Akashi and did you hear about the huge man?”   
……………………………………………….. At seirin school   
Kuroko was walking out of the gate when he hears his name   
“Kurokocchiiiiiiiii” the blonde hyper boy hugs his beloved baby-blue boy “That’s good that you still here, why don’t you answer my calls.  
“Kise-kun, please…I ..c-can’t breathe”  
“Oh, my bad. Sorry Kurokocchi. Oh, where's Kagamicchi?”  
“He didn’t come today, Kise-kun”  
“Huh? What Kagamicchi escape again? Why?"   
“Kise-kun what’s brought you here?”  
Kise backs to his cheerful tone “surprise, shock, electric shock. Something you will not expect it even after a thousand year”  
“Kise-kun please just say it”  
Kise take a long breath in and say “Akashicchi got lover”  
“…” hey look at each other for moments, then Kuroko adjusts his bag over his shoulder “ I should go to study. I think you should do that also, Kise-kun”  
“What? Don’t you believe me also, look at this picture that they together” he said as he showed him his phone “Look, didn’t Akashicchi looked happy to see him”  
Kuroko takes the phone to see Akashi’s half smile as he follows that huge, good-looking man, who give his back to the photo, so they can’t see him well. To give it back “Kise-kun please look at him will he have red hair like Akashi-kun, you can’t just jump into conclusion maybe he his relative that he really respect”   
“Huh? Relative? I don’t think that Akashicchi have any relative that tall, I think that he at Kagamicchi height. Not like that anyone can have this height in japan without western blood-DNA”   
Kuroko takes the phone again to notice that perfect double color hair. “I think that he really Bakagami, nanodayo”  
They turned to see Midorima walking toward them wearing a cute pink jacket which make both of them can’t hold their laugh “What’s wrong with that pink jacket, and cute bunnies Midorimacchi”  
He just adjusts his glasses to cover his red face “lucky item, Takao brought it to me, anyway I think that he is really Kagami”  
“/HUH? What? Yeah, how that can be? my senpai who send me the picture said that he really hot and made all girls go crazy, also he toke Akashi with his car? Didn’t Kagamicchi at our age?”  
“Kise-kun, I think Kagami-kun is really hot, if he doesn’t try to be a sloppy model that not mean that he’s not handsome, also he make every girl at the school goes crazy with his dazzling smile. And Midorima why do you think that?”   
“Kurokocchi too mean, I’m not sloppy. And why are you so fond of Kagamicchi ha? Ha?” T^T  
Midorima didn’t mind the crying model “Kagami, has a strange attitude that you can never mistake. Also, he’s half American, they can get a license at 16 so I think he can drive now”  
“Kurokocchi, did Kagamicchi have a license?”  
Kuroko stop for second to answer with the sad tone “I don’t know, Kagami-kun don’t like to talk about himself or anything except basket. Today he does’t come, but I don’t think he go to Akashi-kun they really don’t get along”  
…………………………………………………………………………… in front of that shrine stand that tall boy and other shorter one.   
“Even after I see this picture, I can’t believe that we have the same mother” the taller one says as he watches his mother picture “I know I ask for a lot but may you leave me for ten minutes”   
“I don’t really think that you are really her son, don’t forget that’s my house? And what’s wrong did you want to cry like a little kid?”  
“Cry? I don’t know how to cry. And even if I cry, I don’t I think that will effect on you, not like you’re my brother all I need is only 10 minutes, no, five minutes is good”  
“you have 2 minutes I think it’s more to show your respect, I think I’m more generous with my mother illegal son” Akashi says as he looks at him like he was the lowest thing in the world.  
All Kagami do is bow full 90 degree in front of him “Yes that more than enough thank-you”.  
Akashi was more than shocked because of taller one, he don’t even see his bow with his emperor-eye, even after 100 years, his shaking voice and hold on his pants tighten. But all he does, pass him to leave him alone. Five long seconds pass to can feel that he finally alone, to fall on his kneels closing his eyes.  
Flashback  
Cool, sweet breeze, softness like that two white feather wings hug him and his wounds don’t pain him anymore. It’s like the god accepted his silent prays, and he now no more in that cruel world, everything so heavenly. “Thanks god”.  
A soft hand erases his dried tears fill him with warmth, open his eyes to see that beautiful soft smile, white clouds and the feathers round him, but everything crushed with that sad smile that she gives to him “Taiga that not your place right now, you will come back here, but after so long happy years, I will not accept you here now, but don’t worry I will always try to protect from the sadness”  
“Mom?!” he try to hold her, but she pushed him, “I’m sorry my son” , she pushed him away from that heavenly cloud that he was resting over. Only to drag back to his reality to see his mother whispers to him, but he couldn’t hear her, to feel their bodies separated, to look with fear over her to see……  
End of flashback   
He opens his eyes immediately to stop his memories, as he cover his gasps with his hand and his other hand move as fast as it could to erase his tears “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I come to say thank you mom for saving me all that time, and sorry for being useless. Don’t worry about me anymore, I’m huge man now, I become so strong, even my father can’t win against me” his tears was against him “Mom, I'm not crying, so don’t worry, it’s like there the dust went into my eyes, oh my eyes really can’t bear it. I should show you how I become strong, but I end by crying like a baby. One and half minutes passed and I can’t stop crying. But I will stop now”   
“Did you finish” Kagami turns to face him and smiled “Yeah, I will go now. Thank you again” he about to exit when that old man stands in front of him “Kagami Taiga, its honor to see you at my house”   
There is something inside kagami wants to just choke that man, but he held himself “And that’s not honor me at all”  
The old man holds Taiga’s collar “what do you think you are talking to, you just son of servant.”   
“HAHAHAHA. Servant? My father was a bodyguard, even if he was. My mother the princess of Choigna, left you because of that servant” and continues after he pushed him away “please don’t touch me with those hands again, I smell my mother’s blood between them” ………………………………………………………………………………  
“What did you done in exam kagami-kun?” Kuroko ask suddenly from behind to scare him   
“Ahhhh, yaaaa Kuroko, if you don’t stop that I will kill you” he says as he squeezes his head  
“Ah Ah, Kagami-kun please stop that’s hurt”  
“I did well, don’t afraid, I will make the coach call me ‘Kagami-sama’” as he gives Kuroko his cute smile, which make him smile back.   
“Kagami-kun trust himself a lot, did you study a lot these days?”  
“Study? Yeah, yesterday I read the bio book, that the blue one.” Says as he stretched   
Kuroko stops which make Kagami stop as well “What’s wrong Kuroko?”  
“Kagami-kun I don’t want to scare you but, that’s been a history book, and today was chemistry exam”  
“Kagamicchi, I think you should start trying to undress in front of someone close as starting. You can come to my house I will be alone” Kise said when he gave his sexy wink.  
Kuroko couldn’t bear it anymore, he punched his nose “Kise-kun just go and die.”  
Kise was crying T^T “Kurokocchi, why do you hate me?”  
“Kise? What brought you here?”   
“We are here also Kagamin, since this is the last day at exam, we decide to go to karaoke to forget the exams tension”  
“Momoi and Aomine? I prefer one on one”  
“I said that too, but the voting to karaoke was the most even your brother chose it”  
“Brother? Tatsuya?”   
“Did you have one, else?”  
“Oh, no. Of course not, did Akashi will come?” Kagami said with uneasiness in his tone  
“….”  
“Yeah, Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun will come” Kuroko said with a little smirk on his lips  
“Don’t worry Kagamicchi, Akashicchi will come” said with cute wink   
Kagami holds his stomach suddenly “Oh, Ah I think I can’t come. I have a bad headache. Please have fun without me” then disappear like his shadow   
“Wow, Kagamicchi gain Kurokocchi’s misdirection. But how he got a headache in his stomach?”  
“Baka no one can have a headache at his stomach, it was very clear that he was lying. Anyway, he still has some problems with Akashi I can’t blame him Akashi so scary, last time he was about to stab him with two scissors”  
“Kagami-kun don’t afraid from that, and they met after that, and that was normal”  
“Maybe they don’t want to us to know about them. Because they might can’t hold their feeling. How romantic” Kise said with adreamy smile   
“Feeling? Romantic? What the hell are you talking about?”  
“Midorimacchi didn’t tell you that Kagamicchi and Akashicchi were dating?”  
“WHAT?” Aomine and Momoi shout at the same time  
“What? Kagamin date our Akashi wow, that’s really interesting. What did you see? Did they kiss or hold hands? Who’s the uke and who’s the seme? Who’s confessed first? Please tell me everything” Momoi said with sparkle eyes   
“Oi! Did you believe them Satsuki? Ya what’s the date of today? A first of April? They two don’t get along, how the hell you put them in the same lie?”   
“it’s not a lie, Aominecchi last week Kagamicchi visit Akashicchi’s school with a really cool car and dressing like adults and take him”  
“Really? How cool, I didn’t know that Kagamin can drive. Wow” she squeal like fangirl   
“Kise-kun, we still not sure that man was Kagami-kun”  
“Kurokocchi, stop that he can’t be one of Akashicchi’s relative Midorimacchi said that he can’t be someone else and you said that also”  
“Ok, he might be Kagami-kun, but that’s not meant that they are dating”  
“yyaaa, stop ignoring me and why that horoscopes’ freak knows, while I’m not. And what that baka do with Akashi” Aomine shouted at them  
“Aomine-kun, we still don’t know anything yet so we should at least gather them without show them that we know about their date, so that Midorima-kun chose the karaoke”  
“And because Murasakibaracchi lazy, so that you were the only one who chose a playing basket”  
“Now. What you will do now, Mr. Sherlock Holmes, one of them run after hearing the name of his lover” Aomine said with a sarcastic tone.   
“I don’t think Akashi will like how you talked about him and Kagami. And Kise stop telling everyone about that we still not sure of what we results’ end.”  
“Midorimacchi? What are you saying you the one who said that man in the picture was Kagami”  
“What do you mean Midorima-kun?”  
Midorima look at Kuroko “Yes, I said that I doubt that man was Kagami, but if we relook at this relationship, I can’t ship them even in my dreams. Anyway Akashi call me about an hour and said that he can’t come because some business”  
“Huh?”  
“But why they both start runaway from us?”  
“No, Ki-chan, it looks like they want to meet without us. So, we should get rude to their plans”   
……………………………………………………………………………..At Choigna family’ castle   
That old man enters his office to find his eldest son with that redhead boy “Thank you, Seijuurou-kun for accepting to come here. Even I know today was your final exam, and you may be tired, but what I can’t wait any longer”  
Seijuurou bow with respect “You don’t need to apologize, I was thinking about coming to ask about something”  
“Good then, Kamota, leave us alone, please”  
“Huh? But I want to know what you are aiming to at the son of a bodyguard and …”  
The old man hit the floor with his cane, “I said leave us alone, and from now on, his name is the emperor’s grandson Kagami Taiga, not the son of the bodyguard”   
“What? Did you accept him? How the hell do you believe in Iteshin’s lie, he must have interlaced this story with Kagami, snatched the inheriting alone after losing his son”


	11. Mido-chan?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XX Last Chapter XX  
> That old man enters his office to find his eldest son with that redhead boy “Thank you, Seijuurou-kun for accepting to come here. Even I know today was your final exam, and you may be tired, but what I can’t wait any longer”  
> Seijuurou bow with respect “You don’t need to apologize, I was thinking about coming to ask about something”  
> “Good then, Kamota, leave us alone, please”  
> “Huh? But I want to know what you are aiming to at the son of a bodyguard and …”  
> The old man hit the floor with his cane, “I said leave us alone, and from now on, his name is the emperor’s grandson Kagami Taiga, not the son of the bodyguard”   
> “What? Did you accept him? How the hell do you believe in Iteshin’s lie, he must have interlaced this story with Kagami, snatched the inheriting alone after losing his son”

“I didn’t want to decide that now, but Taiga is the best one to be the emperor” then he turned to give them his back “I’m sorry, Seijuurou. But I will vote for Taiga, that’s why I asked for your help Seijuurou, to help YOUR BROTHER to help him to be the next emperor”  
“What? What are you saying, Outo-sama? How can you just give him everything, when we still doubt if he really your grandson, why him why it’s not one of us not even Seijuurou your only grandson now”   
The emperor turned to show them his golden eyes, which scared them “Because HE’S MY GRANDSON, and because I saw his future, he is the next emperor”  
Akashi was tramping “W-why? Why should I do that? Why should I always lose against him? Why should I give up everything to him?, and now I should give him that willingly,? My mother, my childhood, my heart and now I should give him my inheritance?” then Akashi raised his head to show his emperor’s eye which scared Kamota ‘No way, he has it as well, the emperor’s eye’   
“Kagami Taiga, you will not steal anything anymore” he then turned to exit when his grandpa stopped him “It’s your father. He who destroyed both of you, his hate steal your soul and destroy Taiga’s heart, mind and his self”  
Akashi turn to him, losing his terms “I’m the one who see her dying, hoping just to see her eyes, to hear her call my name. But what she didn’t open her eyes and don’t call my name. Taiga that’s what she said” “I hate her, I hate him I hate all of you”  
His grandson’s face softens to say with a pained tone “ yeah, you suffered a lot, but seeing your mother dying not like seeing her being killed without mercy, seeing your face? How she can see you when she was seeing her little son can’t cry because he was afraid to be the reason of raping his and your mother, call your name? How the hell she can hear it when her son’s killer’s voice was everywhere”  
“What are you saying? What the hell ARE YOU SAYING?”   
“I can’t say anything, its Kagami-Taiga past, just go and ask him. And hopes, our talk won’t reach your father because if something happen to Taiga, I swear that’s will be the end of Akashi’s family”  
……………………………………………………………………………………… somewhere else   
“I’m now in front of Kagami-kun’ house now, and there’s nothing abnormal, what about you”  
“Kurokocchi, why don’t you use your nickname? From ‘Cute dog” to Phantom-cchi” this cheerful voice annoyed the other on line as well.  
“Shut up Kise you’re so noisy, and that baka was about to discover me when you shout, Phantom-cchi, Phantom-cchi, filthy annoying dog”  
“bat-cchi so meanie, I hate you”  
“Yeah, Dog-chin so annoying, I want to crush you. To frog-chin, Aka-chin looks so sad”  
“Yeah, I see I just beside you, baka, and don’t call me that ridiculous name, nanodayo”   
“Sad? Why Akashicchi being sad?”.   
“Sad, no way, that mighty midget makes others sad, no one can make him sad”  
“Stop that bat-chan Akashi is a human after all. To frogin from Barbie where dose he now?”  
“We lost him because we don’t have a car, why Kuroko get out of the line”  
“Did he can use his misdirection at phone also, Sogui Phantom-cchi, ya bat-cchi where is Kagamicchi is now”  
“He still given his stupid-charming smile to the staff in the supermarket, wait, didn’t you with Tetsu?”   
“Please bat-kun, don’t try think bad about Kagami-kun, he too kind that he doesn’t stop giving his cute smile to make the others comfortable, not seeing his smile that not mean he doesn’t smile he just lose his smile when he seeing you”  
“Kuroko/ cchi/ chin/ Tetsu”  
“Please don’t shout, I’m sorry, I got out because Akashi-kun called, to ask if Kagami-kun with use because he didn’t reply his phone, and ask about his new address. It’s like he’s coming here. So please Kise-kun hidden somewhere”   
“Oh, than the one who was calling Kagamin was Akashi?”  
“What the hell between those two, anyway that baka finished his shopping.”   
……………………………………………………………. After about 20 minutes   
Akashi came near Kagami’s house, when he about ring the bell, that familiar voice stop him “Hey, what are you doing in front of someone else house?” Akashi turned to see Kagami about a meter farther him carrying some plastic bags “Why you didn’t answer your phone? We have to talk”  
Kagami walks slowly toward him “I don’t replied the strangers, and no we haven’t. Now, please excuse me, I want to enter my house” he passed him, to be stopped because Akashi grab his jacket “I want to know what happened in the past, I just can’t be the only one who doesn’t know anything” Kagami free himself from his grip.  
“I don’t remember anything” Akashi holds him to push him forcefully at the gate “Don’t fool me, like I will believe you” Kagami hold his hand that hold him, then bow a little to whisper something that he only can hear it “Hold on, Aka-shi Sei-juurou, it’s like they stalked you like what Ahomine and Momoi done to me, I don’t know why, I notice yellow thing move at one of the trees there”  
Immediately, Akashi jump backward “It’s like what you have heard made you lose your mind and concertation, nee-san” saying the last word with a sarcastic tone, then he walked to the one of those trees that was beside his house, to kick it with his left leg several times, to hear that scream then see that blonde boy fall, he try to catch him but he was too tall so he end to below the blond.  
“Ahhhh, Kagamicchi soo meanie, I hate you” T^T  
“Yeah, hate you too, just get your fat ass away from me, crying baby” Kise get up.  
“Kagami-kun, hope you didn’t hurt your leg”   
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Yaa Kuroko, you will kill me one day, stop sneaking into me like that”   
“Kagami-kun, did you notice Kise-kun from where you were?”   
“Of course not, I just was waking my leg, and then he jumped into me, who knew there is blonde monkey will jump over me”   
Kise with his fake tears “So meanie, Kagamicchi I hate you”  
“If you hate me why you don’t stop call me Kagamicchi” Kise jumped over his back and started trying to kiss him “Maybe because I still love Kagamicchi, ‘chu’ ‘chu’”   
“Get away from me crazy boy” when Kagami was trying to get Kise of him, Kuroko turned to Akashi with his cold face “Akashi-kun?!”. Akashi closed his eyes “Please Tetsuya, don’t ask, I have no answer to say, I just feel like a loser for my second time in my life, and this time it’s really painful” he was talking without noticing that he was staring at Kagami who still trying to get Kise off who's now holding him like a monkey. “Yeah, I see.”   
…………………………………………………………..  
“What? Did you want to say that Baka, Make the mighty Akashi-sama the emperor, cry because of the heartbreak? Are you fucking kidding me, Tetsu?”  
“Aomine-kun please hold yourself, and I didn’t say that he was crying”  
“poor Aka-chin, I will crush that heartless Kaga-chin”  
“’sob’ ‘sob’ Kagamicchi I hate you, how you didn’t accept Akashicchi’s pure love ‘sob’ ‘sob’”  
“Kagamin, I don’t know that you are bad boy, I hate Kagamin more than anything”   
“You can’t force him to love someone when he didn’t, what you will feel when someone said that he loves you too when he don’t, don’t you will feel like be betrayed?”  
They all look at Midorima which he feels like he was heartless “I mean I feel sorry for Akashi. But to saying that you feel something to someone when you don’t. It's like giving him a painkiller”  
“But, you said they were in data in someday.” Momoi asked after stopped crying  
“Huh? I really don’t know why they met…”  
“No way, don’t tell me he went there, to reject our Akashicchi’s love, Ahhh Kagamicchi you're the worst”   
“No way, I can’t believe that Kagami-kun can do that”  
“Do what?” that smooth velvet voice scared them, they turned to see Akashi stand in front of them   
“Akashicchi? This your first time to come to play with us” Kise goes to hang on him with his sloppy way  
Akashi smiled “Hi minna, yeah, I just try to enjoy my vacation like a normal student”  
“Akashi-kun, you start showing a lot in Tokyo”  
“Yeah, I have some business with my mother’s family so that I will be shown here a lot”  
Midorima adjust his glasses “Oh, you mean being the next emperor for Chiogna’s, I heard from my dad that the only heir died a few months ago, so that the emperor decided to give the inheritance to his daughter’s son, because the heir can’t be a girl. Congratulations, Akashi”  
“hmm, yeah, that’s right, or half of it, I still can’t be the emperor until I win against that new heir that just popped into the family from nowhere”  
“Oh”  
“Don’t be sad Akashi-kun, not like that new boy can beat our emperor, and you’re invincible” Momoi said with her cute smile.  
“Oi, when we are all here, what about short 3 on 3”   
“Yeah, that sounds nice, even Kuroko, you can escape from your training”  
“Not like that, our coach said that I have not pushed myself more because I’m the shadow after all”  
“Yeah, I see.”  
……………………………………………………..after about an hour   
“we should stop, I can’t breathe anymore”  
“Huh? Yeah Tetsu we are just starting now” Aomine said after he throw one of his formless shots  
“Kuroko, you really have the weakest body. At the end you did nothing, nanodayo”  
“Yea, Midorimacchi you just feel jealous because he didn’t pass the ball to you”  
“Like the hell I will care, baka”  
“Tsundaracchi”  
“stop it Kise”  
They start to fight , while Kuroko decides to leave them  
“What’s wrong Kuro-chin?”  
“I think, I heard my phone ring” he said then get his mobile from his bag, which it’s ringing make them watch his moves   
“Hello, Hyuga senpai? .. Yeah, I’m with my former team … Kagami-kun’s father? No, I don’t have his number, why? Did something happen?... sleep? Can’t you just wake him?.. Huh, did something happened to him? Senpai?” but no one answer him  
“What’s wrong Kurokocchi?”  
“I don’t know, Hyuga senpai, act strangely, he said he wants Kagami’s father number because, he falls asleep after training and he looks too tired so that they don’t want to wake him”  
“How soft senpai, maybe I should move to seirin next year”   
“No, Aomine-kun. I don’t think that’s what happened, Hyuga senpai was panicked, also I think I heard sobbing” without thinking Akashi pulled Kuroko’s phone to recall Hyuga to talk with cold-scary tone after hearing his voice “Where are you now?” he closed the line after Hyuga's answer to start running out of the court like a mad   
“Oi, Akashi, where are you going?”   
………………………………………. After about 30 mins, in front of this big building have “Tokyo hospital” on it  
“Akashi-kun, w-why we are h-here, d-did s-something bad happened?” Kuroko was trembling slightly but they still notice it.  
“Akashicchi, what happened to Kagamicchi?”   
He doesn’t mind them, he only enter the hospital to head to the reception “excuse me, I want to ask about Kagami T…”  
“Kuroko”  
They all turned to see Seirin’s coach “I’m sorry to disturb your reunion with your friends, by…”  
She was cut by Akashi “Where’s Taiga?”   
“Aida-san, is Kagamicchi alright?”  
She panicked and some tears appeared in her brown eyes “Kagami-kun was hit by a car”  
They all gasped  
But she said quickly. “Don’t worry, thanks god, that the car wasn’t fast he has some bruising. But..”  
“But what? Spell it out” Akashi asked   
“When he waked up, he looked at us like we’re some strangers, want to harm him” they turned to see Hyuga who answer them.  
“What? Didn’t you say that wasn’t big accident, how did he lose his memory then?” Aomine said firmly  
“Did you mean Kagami-kun, will not recognize me?” Kuroko said with trembling voice, and some tears start falling from his eyes.  
Hyuga patted Kuroko‘s back and said with sad-tone “Don’t worry Kuroko, he will be ok, and then I will make sure to drill our faces at his small brain, that brat how he dare to forget us” his scary swears cut by this hard smack from brown-head girl “Stop it Baka, not like he wants that, and do you want to scare him again?”  
“Yeah Hyuga, you made him cry because of your scary face and smacking him, he’s crying now in Alex’s lap” that tall, goofy with brown hair said, who came a few minutes ago.  
“Huh? Crying? Kagami? What the hell is going on here?” Aomine shouted which make them the center of the attention  
“Be quiet Ahomine, we are still in the hospital nanodayo. And who’s this Alex?”   
“Alex? Isn’t this the blond girl that tried to kiss Muro-chin after some match?” Murasakibara said with his lazy tone.  
“Huh? Blond? Did you mean that Himuro-san is the boyfriend of that super, super sexy coach of Kagamicchi?”  
“Huh? Did Bakagmi has a sexy blond coach?” Aomine said as he tried to think of the types of the training that he may had with a sexy blond, with drooling mouth.  
“No, she’s not his girlfriend, she kissed Kagami at our first meeting as well. She’s with the principle that ‘I only kiss the kids and girls’ she’s a kissing monster” Aida said with angry tone.  
“hay, Riko, you still an angry because your first kiss?” Kyoshi said as he leaned over her.   
“She looks like harasser not a coach, nanodayo.” Midorima said as he adjust his glasses   
“I have nothing against being harassing if it by big breasted hot chick”   
Akashi just ignores him, and turned to Kyoshi, “What happened? It’s not only car accident, am I right?”  
“Oh, I really can’t predict less than that, Akashi-kun is smart” Kyoshi said with goofy smile, but this smile disappears within a minute “There’s a strange man asked Izuki to talk with Kagami, after Kagami went to meet him by minutes, I followed him, to be surprised that he was trying to throttle that man, and that man just laughs like a mad then he like he said something to Kagami which make him left the man, then ran away when he noticed me. I tried to catch him, but it’s like his speed increased the double itself, then you know what happened.”  
“Man? What d-did he looked like?” Akashi question made all of them swallow there questions and a strange thoughts, and look at him.  
But this harsh voice snaps them “Don’t worry your father won’t do that, after all he isn’t that stupid. At least not by his hands”  
They all turned to see that 30s aged man, Kagami’s look alike man “Oh, Kagami with a black hair”   
“Hehe, I’m actually his father, Kagami Kai, then you are my Taiga Teammates?”  
“Wow, Kagami-kun has a really young father, hi, I’m Aida Riko. The coach of the team nice to meet you, sir” she bowed to him  
He smiled at her “Me too, Riko-chan” her face blushed when he smiles, but this smile was replaced by a scary face as he turned to Akashi “Aka-shi Sei-juurou I'm really not happy to see you here, why the hell are…” “Kai” he turned immediately after hearing his son voice, to see that bandage around his head on his right hand “What? I can’t bear this anymore, do you want me to watch you die in front of me!”   
“Stop that, nothing happened to me. I just crossed the road without looking, anyway that will not happen again. So, Aka-shi Sei-juurou, your father wanna play this game? I will be happy to crush all his hopes”   
“Kagami? What are…” , “Shut up” all of them look nervously at Kagami who’s turned to give negative and black energy all over the place   
Midorima tried to talk again, but Kagami stops him “ if you know nothing then just stay silent, no one knows anything you, them, my father even you Akashi Seijuurou. So please mind your own business”   
“T-Taiga?” he turned to see that beautiful blonde then everything went black. She hurried to catch him “TAIGA?!” but Kai was faster, catch him at the last moment to carry him easily like his weight was nothing “TAIGA!? WHAT’s HELL HAPPENING HERE, TAIGA”  
“Please relax Kagami-san he’s sleeping” a handsome doctor with gray hair show them the needles, to continue after adjusting his glasses “This boy excitable like his immature father, right Kagami Kai?” then order two under training doctors to take Taiga to the room   
“Outto-san? Did you know Kagami-san?” Midorima asked his father   
“I hope not. I think we should talk somewhere, Kai. Shintarou please show your friends the way out of here the patients need some rest”  
“Anoo? Who are you?” Kai tilted his head aside  
“NANI? It’s me Midorima Shida, BAKA” he shouted without thinking  
“no way! Mido-chan? Midooooo chaan” then jump on another man to hang on him like a little boy to say happily, with sparkle eyes “Hontoni you are Mido-chan? Hontonii”  
Shida try to cover his awkwardness by looking away and patting other man hair without mind taking him off “Hai, Hai, it’s me. Now let’s go somewhere to talk” Shida turned to walk away with Kai still hang on him like its most normal thing, leaving hang opened mouths teenagers behind them.  
“Hontoni I missed you Mido-chan”   
“Yeah, I missed you too”  
“Why do you cut your cute long hair? You were looks so cute with them.” that was last thing they hear it before they disappeared at some office.  
“Mido-chan?”  
“Midorimacchi you know you should be less tsundere like your father” Kise says as he tries to cover his laugh  
“That’s not my father. I don’t know who this guy is”  
"Mido-chin's father looks happy to see Kaga-chin's father"  
Aomine bursts “HAHAHA, so that Midorima’s and bakagami’s fathers friends HAHAAHAHA, and what with that long hair hehehe” all of them start to laugh as well  
"Kagami-kun's father, really so childish. And Midorima-kun's look fine with that" Riko added  
“ stop that, you all STOP ."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you love it  
> thank you for reading and sorry for bad english again


End file.
